PMD: Thieves of the Shadows
by Coolevilshark
Summary: Centuries have passed since the the world's paralysis was stopped, but since then Pokémon have got unruly, all order has descended into chaos, and only few good remain. But even in darkness there is light, and in a new Thieves Guild, a legend begins. Rated M for Violence.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hello! This is a completely new story, it doesn't follow any game or anime in the Pokémon series, however it takes place in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe, it's set quite some time after the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. This first chapter is mainly set in the Real World, but we will have left that behind before the end of the chapter, hope you Enjoy!**

**For the record:**

**"Speech"**

**""Thoughts""**

**(See the difference?)**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

All I was doing was staring at that God forsaken clock, it's funny how it had got more and more annoying as the years went on. I had been in my school for the best part of 5 years, knowing that once this clock hit the top that I'd be let free for the weekend, then after the exam I'd be having a couple of months off for the summer.

""Thank God!"" I thought to myself, ""I can't wait to get the hell out of this damn place."" It's not that I hated my school, it just weirded me out; a lot. Not sure what it was about my school, but it seemed to have this hidden quality that seemed to breed hatred somehow, it was messed up. It wasn't even the normal divides in school, the sports people, popular kids, nerd ect. it was divided nearly into individuals, I had two friends in the school, and I wasn't even considered the loner type, it's just no-one seemed to get along in the school.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my teacher "Master O' Conor! Have You Finished YOUR TEST!" He asked getting gradually louder as he spoke.

I looked at my watch and said with the best "mock politeness" that I could, "Sir; I handed up my test more than half an hour ago." I also made a mental note in my head ""4."" the amount of times he's asked that question in the last half hour. Another reason why I didn't like the school; the teachers weren't exactly able to teach.

"Oh" He said surprised and taken aback. He gathered his thoughts and tried to compose himself to get some kind of authority "Well smartass you can't leave yet."

"I never asked – Sir." I said with the same "mock politeness" as before, putting emphasis on the "Sir".

My teacher went bright red and there was some giggling from the back of the class.

""Yup."" I thought to myself, ""Just another usual day at school.""

Funnily enough I heard nothing more from my teacher for the rest of the class, I was expecting at least twice more for him to ask for my test in that ridicules manner, but not even once did he do it.

The clock hit 1 O' Clock and the bell rang to say end of the day. I looked at my watch to see it say 1:12, ""Stupid school, even the clocks aren't right, ah well, thank God for half day- Friday.""

I got out of my seat and walked slowly to the front door, letting the other students pass. I was about to walk out the door when a voice caught my attention, "Master O' Conor?" I turn around to see my teacher staring at me expectantly. I raise my eyebrows, as if to say "What?"

"Your test please?" He said in a patronising voice, the remainder of the class turned to me to see my reaction, knowing what had happened over the last 45 mins.

I smiled and proclaimed: "5." With that I left the class room hearing some laughter behind me.

I walked into the canteen in the school, my usual meeting place with my two friends, we usually walk home together, seeing as we live close, however as I was going inside, my friend Alex passed. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Hey Al, what's up, we walking home today?"

He turned around yet continued to walk backwards to not lose time. "Nope, sorry, got to get home fast, got some important tests I need to run before it's too late." I didn't get another word in before he was gone.

"Whatever you're into mate..." I mumbled under my breath.

I sat in the canteen waiting for my friend, I was about to leave when he came through the door.

"Hey what took so long David?"

He smirked. "You know how my maths teacher's clock is ten minutes behind real time?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she doesn't trust the bell ever since it once let us off half a day early and somehow none of the teachers stopped it."

I smiled at the memory. ""That was a good day.""

"So she said she'd set in ten minutes forward to adjust it to the right time."

"Yeah."

"Well the old bat set it back a further ten minutes." He let that sink in for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing.

When we calmed down I spoke up, "Stupid teachers."

"Stupid school." He said. I just smiled.

"Hey where's Al? Isn't he supposed to be meeting us here? His teacher is actually on time, actually scratch that, she's the only one on time, and she's a pretty good teacher too."

"You're just saying that because you want to stare at her tits all day."

He smiled. "Well... Yeah a little."

"Typical, the only good teacher in the school is too _distracting_ to be a teacher." We both laughed again.

"Anyway, to answer your question Al had to run home, he said something about important tests before it's too late."

"Probably something to do with that Pokman game of his, he's been messing around with it for the last two weeks."

I growled a bit under my breath. "It's Pokémon: P-O-K-weird line thing E-M-O-N."

He laughed, "you sound like you are defending it, you've never even played it."

"True, but I intend to, it looks good and it's got great reviews, don't diss something considered a work of art."

He laughed again. "Art! Next thing you'll be saying that about cooking."

"Hey I learned to cook for survival, and survival is definitely an Art."

"Ok, I can't argue with that!"

That's something which David and I differed on, we came from the opposite sides of the same coin, he was looked after his whole life. His father died when he was young so his mother only had him and his twin sister, so they were pampered, it didn't help that their father had been a multi-millionaire. He had literally whatever you could imagine, and his mother was also a slight bit crazy about trying to make him happy, and his sister for that manner. There's a myth that twins have connected emotions, I don't think it's true, but David and Miranda, his twin sister, would be a perfect reason to believe that it's true. So when one is happy, it's likely to find the other the same way. So when David started to spiral down in a depressive streak a year ago, Miranda was pulled down with him. Their mother was so upset that she made it her goal to get them out of their "funk" as she called it. To be fair she succeeded, but her methods were slightly questionable, specifically she ended up buying Miranda a vibrator saying that "They were so much fun when I was your age." That was a little "too much information" kinda thing and I really wish David hadn't told me. But what she did for David was perhaps more outrageous, she gave him 10 grand and told him to buy a girlfriend or two. Most guys would like that idea, but it weirded to the two of us out. So he went shopping instead, ten grand goes a long way after all, funnily enough he ran into a girl who is now his girlfriend of 5 months, funny how things work out.

My story was different however, both my parents are alive, both are around in fact. But the difference is that I was an accident of kinds. My mother was in a bar one night and she ran into my father. My father saw that she was a pretty girl and bought her a drink, about 7 hours later they were in bed together, yeah great romantic story, I know. Then 9 months later I came into this world, my father was not there... He is by no means a bad man, but it's hard when you have a pregnant wife on the other side of the world, it hits the point where you must choose between the lesser of two evils, he stayed with his new wife and they lived happily, I actually have talked to them a lot, they and their son are nice people, and for that I will never resent my father, I just hate life for putting me in that situation, and honestly it wasn't even that bad. When I was a year old my mother met a man, who was my step-father until I was nine, he died in a terrible and suspicious accident on a cliff. My mum went into a complete depressive funk and was never home. I was originally looked after until I was 14 but then the Government decided they'd scrap the plan of helping helpless children. So for the last three and a half years I had been on my own, I had survived. I can do everything that needs to be done, excluding getting money, which is why I go to a free school, it's beyond me why David goes there but that's life I guess.

"Erm... Hello?"

David brought me out of my trance.

"Sorry about that David, just having a little bit of a space."

"It's alright, I was just wondering if you want to go to the market that's in town, it's on the way home so it might be a fun idea."

As soon as I registered what he was saying I got this terrible feeling to not to go to the market, as if it were a terrible idea. But it disappeared as soon as it arrived, and having decided to go, I gave a nod of my head in David's direction, and we headed out the back gates of the school, and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I had forgotten something. But I just kept on walking hoping it was nothing.

**Back in the canteen:**

Unknowing to me my phone was in the canteen, the screen suddenly lit up and vibrated to signal that I had a new text. If someone had been there and looked at the screen they would have seen that the text came from a unknown caller, simply stating: "For you own good, go straight home." Pity I never knew that.

* * *

We were walking in the direction of the market when I heard thing thunder.

"David, that's the fifth time, I'm starting to get a little nervous here."

He laughed a bit "Oh yeah Master of Survival, scared of a little noise, stop being a pansy mate."

"I'm not, I'm just being sensible, that lightning is dangerous."

"Yeah but there hasn't been any lightning."

"Yeah, but we are about to wander into a park filled with really tall trees, I am a master of survival because I don't take stupid risks like this."

David cracked a smiled and said "What's the worst that could happen." We both laughed at our old inside joke, we always said it when we knew what we were about to do something stupid and potentially dangerous but went through with it just for the hell of it.

"Fine I can't argue with that." Still chuckling from our stupidity.

Little did we know there was a figure, who had been following us, and had been listening to our conversation, right then they face-palmed, and followed on after us.

When we arrived at the market we were both surprised to see that there was quite a number of people present. We were told that there was meant to be a magician of sorts, or at least someone who could perform magic, and the first to find them would get something special. Neither of us had any interest and were mainly just here for the fun of it, and to kill some time.

There were a few nice stalls, not many but we did eventually come across one that caught my eye, it was a shop that that sold glass items, crafted by hand. I really liked glass-craft, it was so unique in so many ways. It had this beauty to it that no other material could have, and it was so versatile and could be made into so many things.

While David was looking away I bought a little glass turtle. It's not that I didn't want him to know that I got it, well actually that would be true if I were buying it for myself, but I knew for a fact that David's sister really liked the material too, and liked the sea too, so I thought it'd be a nice little gift. I wrapped it in a piece of paper and wrote Miranda on it. I slipped it into David's pocket, he wouldn't notice, his mother would find it later, then she'd give it to her, nice simple, stupid overcomplicated plan when I could just give it to her. Well, having a crush on her that I don't really want to face up to doesn't help, but oh well.

We were starting to get bored, so David bought a coke and a club orange for me and we walked down the last row of stalls, at the end of it however was a peculiar tent, it looked like none of the other stalls or tents in the entire market, it didn't even have a sign outside of it.

I turned to David and raised an eyebrow "What's the worst that could happen?"

He smiled and nodded casually "Yeah, sounds about right."

We carefully walked into the tent to see a teen, probably a year younger than me, 16 maybe 15. He was just staring into space when suddenly he jumped up in surprise and spoke with a raspy voice:

"Oh my! Customers! My first customers! Keep it together now, don't want to freak them out, wonder why they're first customers, oh well, I got some nonetheless."

David picked up on his rant and spoke with a patronising voice, for which I sent my elbow into his ribs for. "Y'know, having a sign outside might help." Luckily the teen missed out on David's tone of voice, and instead was gracious.

"Oh my, wow that was an error, oh why do I always have to make mistakes like this, thanks for saying it though, no-one else would have probably came in otherwise, give me a minute to put the sign out and I'll be with you then."

He rumbled through his backpack until he found what he was looking for, I barely saw the sign but in the glimpse I saw I could have sworn that it said "Pokémon Hacks on Cartridge."

He came back in, "Now; how may I serve you." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Did that say Pokémon Hacks?" The teen nodded. "What are they?"

"Oh my! You don't know what they are!? Then you must be new to the Pokémon community aren't you?" I nodded carefully unsure of what would happen otherwise.

"Well take a seat and I'll explain it to you." We were about to sit down on the seats he gestured to when then was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder.

The teen spoke up, "Oh Thundurus and Tornadus; having fun again are we?"

This guy was really starting to weird me out.

"Erm.. could you continue?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Actually I'll probably be going home soon, don't like lightning."

"WHAT!" I said in surprise.

David cut in, "Hey, you were scared when we were thinking about coming here, cut the guy some slack."

"Yeah, but what's the worst that could happen mate." I turned around and saw him hide a smile, or at least I thought so. His faced seemed normal again in a microsecond, like as if a single frame in game. "Ok, I'll get my things out, you can have one for free." and then we leave.

"Deal."

He pulled out a large case, mostly DS games, and two Game Boy Advanced games. I went right to left.

"Pokémon Chaos Black, Meh. Flora Sky, no not really either. Pokémon StormSilver oooh, that sounds interesting. Blaze Black 2, A NUMBER TWO IN A POKÉMON GAME! Well that's a surprise to me."

Then in the centre of the case there was a game in a gilded golden slot. "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Thieves of the Shadows." I turned to David, "Wasn't Al always saying that these were the best games?"

David smiled. "Yeah, funnily enough I seem to remember him saying that even I'd like it."

"Yeah we'll take that one please."

The stall owner hesitated."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, that's the game I created myself, I really don't want to part with it for free."

David got annoyed quite quickly, "Look, I don't know much about gaming or about hacking or whatever, but I know one thing, files can be duplicated, so the only think that is unique, is probably the code on the back of the game, that's it."

Now the stall owner was starting to get annoyed, "You have no idea of the amount of effort I went through to create this game, you have no idea what it feels like to create something only to lose it, you have never spent 100 hours working on something have you?" He said with venom taunting David to reply, at this moment I was starting to get anxious and wanted to leave the stall, knowing David's anger issues all too well.

"You are right, I have done none of that, I have no idea what any of that feels like, but I do know how it feels to get ripped off" His voice rose dramatically "You will NOT rip me off, I will not stand here and be insulted by the nerd who's unable to keep to his word, I am not leaving without that game."

""You've screwed yourself now David.""

The *Nerd* started to get angry.

"YEAH, I TOLD YOU!" David shouted at him.

"GET OUT!" He shouted in a great booming voice. We were both so shocked by his outburst that we didn't move.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP" His hand seemingly started to glow around the edges, at this point I pulled on David's sleeve.

"OK mate, this is the worst that could happen, we should get out of here."

We both turned to see the Nerd fully glowing.

"RUN!" We both shout at the same time.

We ran as quickly as we could away from the market in the direction of our home, not for a second thinking of looking back. We got to the crossroads between our houses, at the last moment before we stopped, I fell over.

Face-planting on the ground is pretty painful, especially when your keys jab into your leg. David helped me up and ask if I was alright. I yanked out my keys so they wouldn't stick into my leg when something completely unexpected happened. A little black square came out of my pocket and flew up into the air, I caught it and saw that it was a DS game cartridge, being able to tell from the backside surprised me.

David came over, "is that a DS game?" I simply nodded. "Well, stop making the audience wait and flip it over, we all already know what it is." I turned to him wearing his troll face mask.

"Shut up man." I turned the game over and my eyes widened in shock. "Well, what is it?"

I showed it to him; "HOLY SHIT! Ok I honestly was just joking, playing it as if we were in a TV show or something, how the hell did you get that? Like, I know that you're a good thief, you've robbed to survive but how it God's Earth did you manage to steal that without moving while we were both essentially looking right at it!"

I stayed quiet numbed by shock and sheer amazement. ""How the hell did I get this?! I didn't take it and somehow I have it, I can't let David know, he'd freak and tell everyone that I have super powers or something, and that wouldn't go well for me.""

I put on a fake smile. "I guess you underestimated me."

He burst out laughing, "Holy shit I did, you're going to have to teach me that someday."

I smiled in return. "Sure, one day. Anyway for now we should both head home for now, your mother's probably scared to death about you."

His face went pale, "I'm in for another lecture now for this, oh well, it was an alright day, I'll see you next Monday before the exams start?"

"Yeah, see you then David." We both turned and walked off in our separate directions, while he whistled to himself, I gazed down in awe at the game in my hand "I think you're special in more than teleportation abilities." I tightened my hand around it and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

The weekend was surprisingly uneventful, the only thing that happened was that I realised that I had no idea where my phone was, and I got bored after about 15 minutes searching for it and gave up. I mainly just relaxed and did a little bit of study for the exams, just in case. After five years of handing out the same test to my year, well I knew the answers to those tests from the second month of the school year. That was how I did things, I am not by any means a hard worker, nor am I terrifically smart, I just know how to cheat the system. All it takes is a little bit of adapting to the new and then learning how to expose and take the control of the loopholes, it means that once I can get in control, I can do anything. The only downside to this however is that I've become a bit of a control freak, and people apparently don't like that.

As I said, nothing happened the entire weekend, however Monday was the day my life changed.

I woke up on Monday morning at 8 O' Clock with a horrible head-ache.

""Bloody hell, not sure if I'm even going to bother going in today, it's just a study day after all."" I thought to myself.

I got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast, there was a note on the table.

"Get your own breakfast, I'm busy." In my mother's distinct scribble writing I figured she wasn't going to bother to stick around for me. It was actually a bit of a surprise to even get a note, she pretty much never did, unless she was going away for more than a fornight, which is roughly just how often I saw her.

""Well, that's a normal day."" I got breakfast and trudged around the house slowly, to my surprise however the phone rang, not my mobile but the home phone that I managed to convince my mother to buy. I picked it up and to my surprise I heard David on the other end.

"Hey mate you there?"

"Yeah I am, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Well, Al says we both need to be in today, he sent both of us a text saying that it was of utmost importance that we come in today." The doorbell rang. "And I'm assuming the reason you're not in is for the same reason I calling your _house_ phone."

I started walking towards the door,

"Yeah I've lost it I know, look mate I've got a bad head-ache this morning I don't know if it's worth coming in."

I open the door to see a girl who looked about 19, she was wearing a short black skirt and tight black top to match, the clothes she wore very much so complemented her figure. She had a satchel bag draped across her.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her.

"Look mate, Al says you're needed here and unless you have a damn good reason..." I interrupted him by making fake throwing up noises. "Holy shit man did you just throw up?!"

I put on a weak voice "Yup."

"Look I'm coming over to you, you need someone to look after you if you're sick."

"NO!" I say with probably a bit too much energy, "No, you said whatever Al needs us for is important, help him, you can come by at four or something and check up on my then."

David must have paused on the end to think, but after about ten seconds "Yeah, OK let's do that. But I'm still unsure if this is the right thing to do."

I cracked a smile, "What's the worst that could happen?"

He laughed. "Well, at least you're in a good mood, I'll talk to you later OK?"

"See you then." I hung up and turned to the beautiful girl on my doorstep.

"Hey beautiful what can I do for you?" She giggled.

"Flattery gets you everywhere doesn't it?"

"The way you're dressed it's hard not to catch any attention."

"True, true. But I'm not here to flirt Mr. Flynn, I'm here for something much more important than that."

I shivered, it was weird to hear someone call me by my real name. "Really? Now what might that be?"

"You see I am part of a company how are keeping tabs on your health, focussed on keeping it a certain way, so I am here to keep you from going to school, and here to convince you to stay away from there, in any and every way that I can."

"You did hear that phone call didn't you?" She nodded. "Then you should know that I am staying at home, plus you showing up on the door step really convinced me to stay, and if you say it's for my health then I really can't argue with that, but why do I have to stay away from the school?"

"There's a machine there, it's quite dangerous and possibly explosive, so the company I'm representing are making sure you stay away from it."

My eyes opened wide with shock. ""Oh shit, I got to go to school, I got to warn my friends."" I went to push past her and run to school, but she put a firm hand on my chest.

"This is exactly why I'm here, we knew that you'd go when the machine becomes unstable and David inevitably calls for your help, and you don't make it out. We are, as we speak, sending people into the school to evacuate, if I wasn't here and we evacuated the school, you'd go there to help, be the only one there and die, we don't want that."

I looked at her half confused half amazed, "Who are you? And how do you know all this stuff?"

She smiled. "I don't mean to offend, but you are incredibly predictable."

I was slightly offended. "Me? Predictable!? Prove it."

"You just tried to leave to go save your friends that; should be enough of an example."

I just looked at her unable to respond, she was right though, that's quite worrying how I'm that predicable. ""I should work on fixing that sometime soon.""

The girl took the moment of silence to act. "By the way, my name is Natalia."

She held out her hand expecting me to take, instead because of all the information I've been digesting slowly, I freaked out...a lot.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU!? YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND TELL ME THAT MY FRIENDS LIVES ARE IN DANGER, AND THAT I'M TO SIT HERE AND DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT IT AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO..." she cut me off my kissing me softly, I was even more lost for words at this point.

"Bu.. Wha?... W..? Merh!?"

Natalia burst out giggling, while I continued to speak gibberish. She eventually had to cover my mouth to stop me from speaking, so she could stop her uncontrollable hysterics.

It took a couple of moments for us to both calm down, when we did we look into each other's eyes, I notice just how beautiful she is, and just how creepy her ice-blue eyes are.

She quickly noticed something was wrong and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's just your eyes, are they natural?"

She smiled knowingly. "Pretty or scary?"

"Both."

She smiled again. "Genetic mutation, people tried to make my eyes white before I was born, it fused with my mother's natural blue eyes and my icy eyes have been with me since birth."

"That's not so scary now."

"No?"

"Nah, just pretty."

She giggled again. "You're adorable, you know that."

She moved in to kiss me again, except this time I stopped her, and pushed her away from me.

"Something wrong?"

"You are beautiful, but I haven't even known your for half an hour, I don't think that this is the best of ideas."

"No? Well then I got a better idea, where's your bedroom?"

I put two and two together. "Oh no no no, that's not a good idea, not whatsoever, we're not even dating, there are no condoms in this house and you're probably not on a pill, not going through with that any day of the week."

Natalia burst out laughing again. "I had nothing like that planned, though for the record I am on a pill."

Turns out I got five.

I bit my lip unsure of what to do, I thought to myself. ""What would David say in this situation."" The answer was clear before I put more than a seconds thought into it.

"What's the worst that could happen." I say with a smile.

"Well, what I'm going to do is a bit of a surprise, but if you tell me where your room is I can do it, I promise you'll like it and won't be uncomfortable."

I extend my hand out to her, "It's at the top of the house, take me and show me."

I was quite worried walking up the stairs, ""I am doing something stupid and probably dangerous, but oh well, what's going to happen to me, they said they're interested in my health so I'll be alive, I'll take that and enjoy it while I can.""

We walked into my bedroom and I smiled at the sight, I was quite glad I had kept my room clean. ""Never know when a cute girl's going to come around nowadays I guess.""

Natalia turned to me, "Lie down on your bed and take your top off."

I looked at her with a look saying. "Seriously?"

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine!" I said with a playful sigh.

I lied down on my bed and waited for her.

"Other side, on your front"

I lied down on my front and let Natalia take control, a moment later she climbed on top of me and started to massage my back.

"So that's what the surprise was."

"Yeah, do you like it?"

I didn't answer I was just enjoying the free massage, after 10 minutes I asked for a change of pace and got the best answer in my life.

"Look, I want to work on your back for a bit more, but for now turn around and see what you'll get then, you can wait for it."

I turned my head to see Natalia sitting naked on my legs.

"Just be patient for a short bit longer, and you'll have all this to yourself."

Earlier I had been against this idea, but seeing a girl naked can change your opinion quite strongly.

I turned back and buried my head into the pillow and enjoyed the massage, though only seconds later I felt a prick in my arm. I was about to turn over when Natalia stopped me.

"Sorry, I scraped your arm with my nail, give me a minute to patch it up." I heard some rummaging and then felt something cotton rub my arm, cleaning up the blood, I was about to turn over of my own accord but I realised I was really fatigued, for no explainable reason.

"Oh, you seem a bit tired, should I stop?"

I tried to speak but no words came out.

"Here let me help you." She rolled me over, she held my head in place letting me look at her.

"Oh you gullible fool." She let my head drop to the left, from where I was able to see an empty syringe on my bedside cabinet. I blacked out.

* * *

**Some time later**

I woke up and light was still coming into my room, it was still morning. Natalia was on the end of my bed, typing something on her phone, she hadn't noticed I was awake, I looked over to see that the empty syringe was still there, I realised I could get the jump on her.

Slowly reaching back to the syringe, but I was suddenly pulled back.

"Those handcuffs will hold strong for quite some time, I wouldn't bother if I were you."

She was staring at me with a devious smile on her face.

"Why did you do this?" I ask her.

"As I said my employer is very concerned for your health and it would be such a shame if you died along with your friends at the "accident" in your school. We'll be back to pick you up later, don't worry."

"So, you've lied to me this whole time?"

"Yup pretty much, the only truth I've told you is my name. If you want a guy to believe you all you have to do is wear a tight shirt and make him think he's going to be in your pants shortly, you're so easy to manipulate."

"You're an evil bitch."

"Thank you, you're so kind. By the way, the key for your shackles is under that pillow, though I doubt anyone would take you seriously." I looked between my legs to see what she meant.

She was walking out the door when my phone started to ring, ""Wait a second, didn't I lose it?""

She pulled out my phone from her pocket and answered in with a stereotypical American voice. "Sorry, he's kinda busy right now, his tongue's doing som..." She then made a fake gasp as if out of pleasure. "Don't call back, we're enjoying things here." She then hung up the phone and put it down by my bed.

"You're friend believes that you don't give a shit about him, and he's about to die soon, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I'll get you for this!"

She turned around and winked. "Call me."

She then walks downstairs and I heard the door shut behind her.

"Fucks sake."

It must have been two hours until anything interesting happened, the whole time I got voice messages from David, my personal favourite: "Look mate, I know you're having a great time, and I know it's your first time, but shit's hitting the fan right now. Look, I'll even try to set you up with my sister, I know you have a thing for her, just get the hell over here ASAP."

Though despite all struggling I could not free myself, the handcuffs were pretty good. Though then things got worse.

I heard glass shatter in the house, most likely one of the windows.

""Oh for fuck's sake, as if things weren't bad enough, someone decides to rob me while I'm tied up and naked, Perfect! How could it get any fucking worse!?"" My phone started to ring and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. ""Oh, so that's how it gets worse.""

I looked at the doorway waiting for a man in a balaclava to appear with a knife in hand, before bursting out laughing. Except instead Miranda appeared, she scowled at me, before turning and going back down the stairs.

"Wait, come back you need to help me!" I shout after her.

She went away, and I heard some metallic clang of some kind, before hearing footsteps again. Miranda came into the room with a large knife in hand.

"You're disgraceful." She said before throwing the knife.

I closed my eyes for a split second expecting pain, but instead heard a clunk and felt my left hand free up and I realised that she had broke the handcuff, I reached down and took the key and freed myself. She had left the room so I quickly got dressed and followed her down.

I went into the kitchen hoping to find her, instead I found myself getting slapped and being in a lot of pain.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

I saw Miranda standing there, absolutely livid, obviously I had hit the wrong string.

"This is not what you think it is."

"Bullshit!"

"Ok, it was half and half. I was half the idiot, and half the deceived." I replied. "I fucking hate sedatives." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you just say sedatives?"

I filled her in on the details of the story, leaving out the fact that I played sick to get at her tits, also leaving out her name, it didn't feel necessary.

"Oh, so you're not a dick only stupid."

"Look I'm not that bad, it was just a moment of misjudgement."

"No, you mean a moment of "Oh look that girl has tits, let's see how much of a view I can get of them" as it turns out you got more than what you wished for."

Well, she got me there.

"Look, I know that you're pretty pissed off at me right now but it's kinda important that we get back to the school, there's going to be a fake accident at some stage intending to kill David and Alex, and probably you too, and I'm meant to be kept away from it by whoever's employing that girl."

"So what do we do then Mr. O' Conor?" She said with a fake smile.

"One moment please." I walked into the dining room and pulled my loaded crossbow off the wall; "We'll be needing this.

She nodded smiling "OK, that's a nice choice. Let's go quick, from what you've said I don't think we have much time." We walked out the window that she smashed only minutes earlier to get in, and found ourselves on my nearly empty street.

"How are we getting to the school?"

Miranda pointed at a motorcycle close by.

"Who owns that?"

"Dunno, I went outside and the keys were in the ignition."

"Can you even drive it?"

"Yeah, course I can, having an overprotective rich mother who will do anything for her little princess has its advantages."

I just stood impressed, ""She's not too unlike me; taking advantage of any situation."" I thought to myself.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the revving of an engine, I saw Miranda pull up beside me. "Buckle up, Buttercup."

I got on the motorbike behind her and held on tight as we sped off. It was a hell of a ride to get to the school, though it was nowhere near peak time it was busy, and we freaked after hearing distant sirens and revved to max speed.

We arrived at the school to find that there was already an army Jeep parked, and unloaded.

"Shit, we might be too late. Come on, let's hustle!"

She runs towards the main school building and I follow her crossbow in hand. We run to the science room to find Alex and David held hostage by two soldiers, with many bodies lying around the floor. I quickly levelled my crossbow and shot one, before re-loading and shooting the other.

"About fucking time mate!" David exclaimed with a joyful laugh.

"Ok, what's the situation exactly, all I know is danger is afoot and they are planning to blow this place up, or that this place is going to blow up or something like that."

Alex was the one with the explanation. "See that machine over there?" I looked where he was pointing and saw a colossus machine, wires running amuck. I nodded. "Well that machine allows us to travel to parallel universes, all it needs is an example of the universe and you can travel to it, one way only. I've been working on it for a while and in that time I've attracted some unwanted attention. Some have wanted to hire me, others wanted to buy it, others think it too powerful and wish to destroy it, if you're wondering, these people are the ones who are attacking us. So I called you for help, so that we could escape and live a dream life, and I could make a two-way universal teleported that we could go back and see our families, it was so that we could get away from this cruel world, but that's no longer going to happen."

"Why what's wrong." I said, wondering if I was actually dreaming or living, sure Al was a genius but this, this is a bit much.

"I had the data on a Portable USB Memory Drive, it takes any form of compact memory storage system, whether it be USB, or and SD card, or even a cartridge of some kind, it will accept it. But they but a Virus on my USB and when I plugged it into the machine the data was wiped, and technically since what I have made could be used as a WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction). Well... to put it lightly, some people want me and all of my friend dead, including you guys, and there's nothing we can do."

I was shocked, it's a hard thing to here that you're about to die, but it's a lot harder to accept that someone wants to kill you, especially that they're blowing up an entire school to do it, it's not often you're public enemy #1.

"Look, I've probably just escaped death of some shape or form. I'm not going to give up now, there has to be some way!"

"There is no-way we can be saved, we'd need a universe, that's been created and not been authorised by the government so it can't have been censored and have a special line of code imprinted into it, that stops my machine from working, and the only way to make such a universe is to spend well over a hundred hours, and because of how few of those things exist on a cartridge, yeah it's impossible." He picked up a pistol and held it out for me to take. "We might as well fight while we can."

I smiled as something he said which struck a chord with me, there had been only one person who had spent over a hundred hours on something that I knew, and even though it was impossible, I knew that it had to be. I reached into my pocket and pulled out that faithful DS cartridge.

"Sometimes only the impossible will do my friend."

"Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Thieves of the Shadows, Holy Shit this is Sharky's game, heck yes this will do. Where the bloody hell did you get this?"

"We were at the market, there was a weird guy there, we somehow managed to get hold of this game, we pissed him off and we ran away, later I found this game in my pocket, somehow defying the laws of physics." I turned to David. "Yes I lied, I'm not that good a thief, but it's better to be lucky than skilful sometimes." I turned back to Alex, took the pistol and put the game in his hand. "Make it work, thank me later." I went to the front door, "Do it as quickly as possible."

"Right." He said slightly nervously.

The noise of trucks could be heard in the distance, more soldiers were arriving.

"David! Pick up a rifle and get into a firing position." I shout to my best friend.

"Got it!" He said with some confidence. ""At least one of us is confident.""

Waiting for the soldiers to come out the corridor Alex was able to get the machine working. "I got it, who's going first?"

David shouted out. "Put Miranda through, then I'll go through after her, you two can sort it out next."

"Why can't we all go at once?" I shout thinking that it'd be so much more logical.

"It has the possibility of scrambling your memory, it wouldn't be good if we all lost our memory, so we go one at a time."

Miranda stepped into the machine, "Will this hurt?"

"Not at all." Alex explained. "You will lose your clothes and anything that's not organic material that's in the chamber, but you will not need them on the other side if what I think is going to happen, will."

"What's going to happen." I ask wondering where the hell all the soldiers were, ""It took us not even a minute to get here from the truck, there is no-way it should take this long"" I thought to myself starting to get both worried and suspicious, ""I really hope they're not just going to blow us up.""

"If I know Sharky as I do, I think we're going to become Pokémon, they don't have clothes so I think it'll all be fine."

Miranda steps into the machine wordless.

"I'll be with you in less than a minute." David exclaims to his twin.

She steps into the machine and Alex pulls the lever to close the door and activate the teleportation sequence, locking Miranda in to her fate.

As the sequence starts and starts to hum with noise, there is a shattering of glass from the ceiling, and I start to realise why the soldiers never came, it was all a distraction.

"FLASHBANG!" David shouts and tries to jump away, I cover my eyes as best I can and hear Miranda scream before my vision is obscured by a blinding light. When I came to my senses I saw a dark figure coming towards me, only at the last second did I realise that this person was my assailant, The quick punch to the jaw really made sure I knew that.

The next few punches I managed to avoid before being winded and then having my face smashed against the assailant's knee, I wasn't out though. As the figure in black walk over to the computer and started to type something onto the teleporter, probably some way of disabling it, I picked up my crossbow which was conveniently right beside me, it wasn't loaded, but I had a much better plan then that anyway, I disengaged the locks on the bottom of the grip, making the grip detachable from the crossbow.

The figure heard the noise and walked towards me, I levelled my crossbow as if to shoot them, but they knocked the crossbow out of my hand, but the grip stayed and my hidden knife was revealed, and before my assailant even noticed I had it I put it between their ribs, they stumbled backwards in shock and I punched them in the jaw, and their body crumpled to the ground.

I ran over to David only to have my fears confirmed, he was lying in a pool of blood.

"I'm still here!" I was taken aback by the strength in his voice, "Look mate, you're going to have to take care of Miranda, she went into the other world and she's alone there, you go with her, I won't make it."

"To hell you will, I'll take you there myself."

He chuckled. "No, I'll have bled out within a few minutes, plus I don't want to risk losing our memory, you go."

Tears start to roll down my cheek "I can't just leave you here."

"You have to, be strong my friend, and this counts as me setting you up with my sister, we're even on that front."

I laughed despite the situation, "Funny 'til the day you die."

He laughed with what little breath he had. "Now go, I'll pull the lever, enjoy your new life."

I kissed my friend on the forehead, and old sign of respect, and I started to walk up the steps and I heard his voice "Look out!" I turn around to see my previous assailant run against me, pushing us both inside the machine. I fell to the ground and they landed on top of me, they brought the knife over their head, ready to bring it down, but the door shuts and the sequence activates.

Through the glass I see my friend smile at me, and then slump over. He just saved my life. The knife disappears, then my assailant's clothes, then the helmet obscuring _her_ identity. I gasp recognising the figure.

"Natalia?"

She smiled at me "Hello again, now where's that knife?"

It was my turn to smile "It's gone, same reason for your clothes disappearing, me and you we're going on an adventure together, through dimensions without memory of who we are."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I smiled again "Welcome to the world of Pokémon." There was a flash of light and we both disappeared, the machine stopped.

David smiled to himself. "Hey Al, you there?"

Alex crawled over beside him, leaving a trail of blood behind him, "Right here bro."

"We're not going to make it out of here are we?"

"Actually seeing as I made this machine. They probably will want to interrogate us and torture us."

David chuckled "So that's the worst that could happen." They both laughed.

"Actually friend, I got something better than that, seeing as our fate is worse." He pulls out a remote, and pushes the button.

"Self destruct sequence initiated; 15 seconds."

"The worst that could happen for them."

David held out his hand "It's been a pleasure."

Alex took it "It sure has my friend."

They stayed there for the last few seconds of their lives, after the end of that countdown; all that remain of the school, was a crater.

* * *

**A few hours later in the world of Pokémon**

I woke up with a splitting headache, "What the bloody hell did I do this time?"

"Oh you're finally awake." A soft feminine voice replied.

I was startled by the voice, but was more so when I turned around. Standing beside me, if you could even call it that, was a black fox-like creature, with red marks over its icy blue eyes and a red tuft of hair on its forehead.

"Were you the one who just spoke to me?"

"Who else is there in this jail cell?"

I took a moment to look around at my surroundings, we were in a cell, in a cave of some kind, we were the only ones here, weirdly I don't remember how we got here.

"How did we get here?" I asked the black fox.

"Funny you should ask, I was about to ask you the same question."

"Wait a second, you mean that you have no idea how we got here?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Who are you?" I say to the fox.

She smirked "This may come across as weird, but before I answer you, who are you?"

I was about to smile and tell her all about me, but I frowned realising I couldn't remember anything, "Wait a second, who am I, I don't remember, What's going on!?" I started to panic, I just realised that I didn't know who I was, or where I came from, or where I was, or why I was here. I had lost all memory.

"Calm down, I hope everything will be alright but I can't guarantee."

I looked up and the fox. "Who are you?"

She shook her head.

My eyes went wide in amazement, "You don't know either?"

"I remember nothing, except for my name."

"Your name?" Then I remembered what a name was, I remembered how I was known.

"Natalia." The fox said with a smile.

"Leeroi, Leeroi O' Conor; that was my name."

She smiled at me "Well Leeroi, seeing as we both seem to be in the same condition how about we become friends, for now at least, until we get our memories back."

I smiled. "That sounds like a plan, but one question, what are you?"

She smiled, a genuine smile "I actually don't know. I was pretending to still be unconscious at one stage when a patrol came down, they said something about a Zorua, and a silver Riolu, mentioning that that was really weird, seeing that most were blue, I assume that you are what they called a Riolu, and I'm the Zorua."

I looked down to see my arms and legs, the silver fur going all along my body, this felt so alien, "I don't think this was me, it feels different somehow, like this was not always me, do you know what I mean."

She nodded, "I have that exact feeling, it's as if we have only just became how we are, it makes me wonder if that we were once different, that this is new."

I pondered that thought. "I think you're right, we should definitely stick together, I think we are connected somehow."

"A team?"

I smile at my new friend. "Yeah, a team."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she smiled towards me.

We were interrupted by a claxon alarm. "All Pokémon to stations, I repeat all Pokémon report to stations. Someone retrieve the prisoners, they could be useful!"

There was a large explosion at the end of the cell block and two "people" rushed in.

"Is this the cell block?"

"Yeah it is, hopefully they're here still here."

I lean my head out the cell and give the two creatures a wave, one is a weird turtle like creature, it had a red shell and four yellow limps, the other was a bird like creature, it's entire body was red, with white fur around its face.

"Looking for me?" I ask.

They look at me and then at each other, "He's definitely the silver Riolu the boss was talking about, let's grab him and run." Red shell said.

They bust open the cell and the bird grabs me and starts to usher me out.

"Wait!" They both stop. "My friend, she has to come with me."

They looked at each other, "Who? You're the only one in the cell."

I turn around to see that Natalia isn't there, I put it down to that I must have been going.

"Sorry, I think my brain's a bit scrambled at the moment, let's get going quickly." We left the cell not noticing the tiny yellow spider-like creature hidden in the corner, it scurried after us.

We reached the outside and the fresh air, we appeared to be at the edge of a cliff. We turned to run in the direction leading away from the cave, but a giant purple figure blocks our path. The bird growls at it.

"Nidoking, you won't stand in our way this time."

The creature called Nidoking laughed mockingly, "You three against me? I'm offended, I could take on ten of you without a scratch, give up now."

"Never! The twins of silver and black must be reunited! You know the prophecy."

"I do, and I know that it leads to great treasure, so I will fulfil it myself, I will not have you meddle anymore, time to die!"

A ball of light forms in its mouth, charging, getting bigger by the second.

"Pick on someone your own size!" A yellow dragon flies at a tremendous speed towards Nidoking and knocks it right off its feet. The other two look on in awe, I decide not to waste time.

"Look, time is of the essence, we need to get moving and fast, where are we going!?"

The bird turns to me "We were meant to be going out to an island over the cliff in that direction." He points over at the edge of the cliff and in the distance is a small island. "We have a boat down at the beach, but that's a mile from here there's no way we can make it."

The dragon flies down beside us, "I'll get you out of here, climb onto my back."

The bird looks at me. "You go, I can fly. You'll have to use all your strength to carry Shuckle Mr. Dragonite."

The Dragonite chuckles, "That little thing? Yeah I can carry that, hop on quick."

I climb onto it's back and the bird flies beside me, Red Shell, who is actually called Shuckle, look up at the bird. "Rufflet, are you sure this is a good idea? Nothing has ever been able to carry me before."

"Let's just trust to fate."

We start to hear voices and I turn around on the Dragonite's back and saw a mob coming at us.

"Make it quick!" The Dragonite takes hold of Shuckle and dives off the cliff, Rufflet following us.

The Dragonite struggles to carry Shuckle. "You're heavier than you look."

Shuckle replies sheepishly. "Yeah sorry, Impenetrable shells tend to make you heavy."

The Dragonite manages to fly steady for a moment. "So I could drop you and you'd survive, it'd make flying a whole lot easier."

Shuckle start to squeal with fear and the Dragonite laughed. "I'm just joking, don't get worked up about it."

"Joking?"

"Oh bloody hell, people are so weird here."

I realised something weird about the Dragonite, and I realised just what it was looking into _her_ icy blue eyes.

We landed shortly and could see a faint glow of light at the edge of the cliff where we had stood but minutes ago.

I turn to the Dragonite who just set down Shuckle.

"Thank you Natalia."

The Dragonite's body went pure black, then shrunk down into the figure of a fox, and Natalia looked like she did in the cell, before collapsing.

"That takes a lot of energy, keep lookout I'm going to sleep." She curled up and closed her eyes before I could say a word. I turned around to see the other two staring in awe.

"BOTH OF THE TWINS!" Shuckle exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Twins?"

They both ignored me. "Oh my Shuckle, we have to get them back to the guild, we can show the world that what we're doing is the right thing."

"Erm... Guild?" I ask quietly.

Rufflet turned to me; "Oh right, sorry you must be awfully confused. We are part of a guild of thieves, folks have gotten real mean lately and there's so few people you can trust, there are still honest Pokémon out there but they are often robbed, so we do the right thing, we steal the lost possessions back, we thieve from thieves, if you will."

I give him a funny look. "You justify stealing?"

"Is it wrong to steal from a thief, who steals for malicious intent?"

I ponder what he says. "No I believe not, but I st..." I was cut off.

"Good you understand! Now sleep, you have a hard day ahead of you, our boss will want to put you through trials, a boat will arrive for us shortly, you should wake up in your new home, but until then, rest! You'll need it."

"But I still have questions to.."

"NO! SLEEP NOW!"

I realised that arguing would be pointless in its entirety, I look back to Natalia and see her sleeping, I cuddle up beside her and close my eyes shutting out the night sky, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**First chapter finished, YAY! I thank you if you've taken the time out to read this, I would really appreciate any feedback, if people have any questions on where this story is going I'd be happy to answer, also if I ever seem to make things confusing, please tell me and I'll try to patch things up. Also I will be accepting OC's for this story, they will be part of the guild and will come on big missions and also have side missions of their own, so if you are interested I would ask that you leave info on these things:**

**A/N (22/9/14): For some reason I originally left out Gender and Personality which of course are very important and that's why I fixed it :D I am still looking for three OCs.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokémon (Basic Form):**

**Personality;**

**Special talents you want them to have (are they fast and agile, dexterous and sly, or bulky and strong?) This will determine what role they'll play in the Guild:**

**I believe that that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed, until next time, Leeroi O' Conor, signing off, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Proving

**Hello! New chapter has landed! I'd first of all like to give some stats on the story, first of all, we are not far from 100 views (which is something I didn't achieve in my other story for four chapters) we have 7 people following the story, (Which took about three months for my other) and I have had four people submit OC's, well I can't compare that to my other story because I haven't done that... Yet.**

**So for all that I'd lack to say a huge thanks, it's weird to think that you can get that amount from so little and it's really appreciated, I would like to say thanks to mockstevenh, N-Badger97, ralphonso and MysteriousGengar for their OC submissions, they were all introduced into the story, and to you I say; Welcome to the Guild; Recruit! I hope you enjoy you're time and bring in much treasure for the Guild!**

**I will still be taking OC submissions, details will be at the foot-note, and asides from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**For the record:**

**"Speech"**

**""Thoughts""**

**(See the difference?)**

* * *

**Proving**

I woke up Natalia who was still cuddled up beside me, as I opened my eyes I realised we were on a bale of hay under the night sky not too far from the edge of a cliff. Not the guild beds we were promised. I was not impressed.

I sat up; "Oh my God, Fecks sake, whatever happened to living up to your promises?" I said aloud to no-one in particular.

"Hey! Shut up, it's actually pretty nice from the right angle."

Natalia's voice.

"I thought you were asleep."

She hit my arm.

"In which case you're so polite keeping it down to not wake me." She trailed off slowly, sounding slightly annoyed.

I just stayed quiet and an awkward silence fell.

"What time is it?" I ask desperate to break it.

"Night time." She said pained.

A grin grew on my face, "That's hardly specific now is it?"

"Ok, you find out what time it is then."

My mind drew a blank and I realised why she didn't know. "Oh." I muttered softly.

"Not so hot now are you?" She chuckled to herself, I just stayed quiet because I couldn't think of a witty comeback that might preserve some self respect.

"I'll take it that that silence means that you feel like an idiot?" And all respect went out the window.

"Erm... Yeah I guess." Dropping my head upset.

She laughed more, "Ok, I'm sorry, didn't mean to sound mean, just playful. Now will you lie back down, you're nice and warm to cuddle into."

I smiled. ""It seems that she likes me, funny that.""

As an answer I just lied down, letting her cuddle into the side of me, happily I decided to put my arm around her and pull her in closer.

"I said that you're cuddly, don't get any wrong ideas."

""Nope, wrong again it seems, no breaks caught.""

"So what's going to happen do you think?"

"Well, as you clearly stated we're not at the guild, meaning a few possible things; one, and the least likely in my eyes, we were attacked in the middle of the night and are now either alone, or captive, but due to our freedom we have and by not being chained down, I think that couldn't be true. Another unlikely possibility is that the two guys sold us out somehow or something and are trying to contact whoever they're working for while we're "asleep", but I doubt that too."

"Why doubt that one, it seemed plausible?"

"The reason is that they've gave no reason to suggest that happening, they stayed true to their word by the fact that we're not on that little island anymore, and I doubt that someone would've sent them if they were so unprepared, I was the only reason we got out of whatever situation we were in, so I doubt that they are that impressive of a duo, I'm not even sure how smart they are. The people they were messing with seemed much more powerful then themselves and for that reason it was stupid to attack, is that enough evidence for you?"

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

I was about to explain when I realised that I knew little about what I just said, just that I said it. I explained to her and she suddenly started to get excited.

"Maybe Sherlock was someone from the past, someone that we may know, and by how you said it, you were saying it as if I were Sherlock right?" I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this. "Well, since you were comparing the two, and I said something smart, that means this Sherlock guy is a genius, right?"

I thought about her logic for a second before nodding.

She giggled and rolled over to face me. "Thanks for calling me a genius, even if by accident." She said in a soft voice with a smile.

I returned that smile, happy that we were getting along, after all we did seem to be connected somehow.

"Lastly there is in my eyes the most likely option." She exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts with a fright.

I stayed quiet as to say, "Carry on."

"I think simply that we aren't allowed in the Guild just yet."

"Can you explain that one?" I asked, thinking that this one probably could make sense, even though I thought the same about that last and Natalia could just completely disregard everything.

"Well, simply because it's known as a Guild suggests that it's name carries some weight and is an important place, meaning that to get in you have to be someone special or at least someone with a name, we're two nobodies who were found randomly, why should we be allowed to enter?"

"You are right, but you heard them mention about the twins thing right?"

"Yeah, they proclaimed something about "both twins" right as I fell asleep, I'm still wondering what that's about, maybe we're special and that's why we lost our memories?" She looked at me for my approval.

"Hey, don't look at me I remember nothing." She laughed at my bad joke.

"It appears that we subconsciously remember things but can't on the surface, I think it's like muscle memory."

I gave her a questioning look.

"When you walk, you don't have to put any effort into it, it just come naturally. Maybe if we forgot how to walk by thinking about it too much, we could still know because we do it every day, it's not a proved theory, but some people speculate it to be true.

"Meaning what exactly?" She was starting to look very excited as I said that.

"Meaning that it's possible that we've forgotten everything, yet we also remember everything on a subconscious level! Isn't that thought exciting?"

"Well, it sounds nice and all, but how do we remember something if we never forgot it. How can we find something that we haven't lost?"

She opened her mouth as if to reply, but instead she just drooped her head disappointed that she didn't have the answer. "I was having fun, sounding smart is fun you know."

"You are smart, I'm still trying to get around the half of what you said, you're pretty smart considering we have no memories, and speaking of which I think you're whole subconscious memory theory is correct."

She smiled at me, "It's cute that you're trying to get my spirits up and all, but I doubt you have any proof to suggest it's true."

"Is not the fact that you remembered the theory itself an example of the same theory at work?"

She blinked for a second, letting what I said sink in, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" She was about to continue when I cut her off by putting my paw over her mouth.

"Shhh. You shouldn't be so loud, it's night time, and on the off chance that we aren't alone, we should probably stay as quiet as possible."

She didn't say anything but she just bounced around the bale of hay giddily smiling to herself, ""You're so adorable when you do that... no! Leeroi this is not the time for those thoughts, plus you know she's not interest and why the hell are you talking to yourself, weren't you told that that was the first sign of insanity?" I stopped thinking, and then realised I had to start thinking about something.

"Wait a second, they said both twins? Right?"

She was still giddily hopping around, "Yeah, so what?"

"Does that mean that we're twins, as in brother and sister?"

She stopped hoping and looked at me thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. Yes we were called twins, and that suggests that we are brother and sister, yet the problem is that we aren't the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Twins tend to look similar, or at least be similar in some shape or form, but I haven't seen any similarities between the two of us as of yet."

"Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Yup, you should really start to observe things more closely, you might end up learning a thing or two."

"What are you suggesting?" I say half offended.

"I'm saying I'm a genius, and you need to keep up."

I growled at little, aggravated by what she said.

"Oh, you're annoyed I can exploit you're thoughts like that?" She said in a patronising voice.

I just growled more, getting slowly more annoyed, losing the voice in the back of my head called my conscious, which was telling me not to attack.

"You want to attack, come on I dare you." She said mockingly.

I growled and a blue energy started to form around my hands I ran in to attack.

Not at all surprised that I jumped up to attack her, she changed into the dragon she was last night and roared, slightly intimidating me. But I had a feeling in the bottom of my gut that all would be fine. I breathed out slowly and felt my hands go icy cold, I continued to rush forwards. I could see a look of fear in the dragon's eyes, I stopped recognising Natalia and only recognised that the creature was infront of me was the enemy, I leapt into the air to attack. At the same time, Natalia realised that I wasn't backing off and observed my hands, an instinct told her that this was a bad thing, scared and unable to concentrate her illusion was broken and she transformed back into the black fox she normally was.

I was stunned as my enemy turned black and I phased through it, I turned around ready to pummel my foe, but instead I saw only a black fox, cowering in fear. There was no enemy here. I calmed down and my senses came back to me. I saw Natalia cowering in fear of me and I realised what I had just done.

"Oh my God..." I said, my voice cracking at the end, tears started to run down my cheeks, thinking that I had in effect just tried to kill my only friend. I fell down onto my knees, still beyond belief of what happen. Natalia realised the real me was back, she gingerly walked over to me, to pick me up a bit, I see her approach.

"NO! Stay away from me! I can't control it!" I said, scared of my own power.

Instead she just walked over with more certainty.

"STAY AWAY!" I shout, not wanting to hurt her.

She just came up beside me and brushed against my neck, I looked at her face and saw that she was crying. "I'm so sorry Leeroi, I shouldn't have."

I looked at her astonished, "You did nothing Natalia, I was the one who just tried to kill you! You have to get away from me for your own safety!"

She continued to cry, "No, this was my fault I shouldn't of pushed you like I did, I got the result but it was wrong to have done that, to have deceived you."

"Deceived me?" I ask confused.

"I can change into different Pokémon, as you have seen on previous occasions. But I thought to myself, maybe we are linked, maybe we both have an ability of some kind, mine first happened in a place of danger, when I was unsure, I thought provoking you the way I did might have the same affect, I was right." She said sobbing to herself.

"Hey Natalia?"

"You're a genius." I said smiling at her.

She looked up at me, struggling to smile.

"You're not mad at me?"

I returned the smile, "I'm just glad you're alive and I didn't kill you, we can care about the rest later."

She knocked me to the floor and just cuddled into me. She was clearly happy that she had found someone who cared about her. That thought rebounded in my mind. ""I care about her, I've known her for minimal time yet I feel strongly towards her. We must of known each other previous to this, we are too close to have not, I guess it's just that twin thing, maybe we are twins.""

As I thought to myself I realised that Natalia had fallen asleep onto of me, I pick her up gently and place her on the bale of hay, and then cuddle beside her, ""Who are you?"" I thought to myself.

The next time time I woke up it was first light, I guess that that was expected though, it was nice seeing the the sun rise. ""My first dawn without a memory"" I chuckled to myself.

"What are you finding so funny?" Natalia was over by the edge of the cliff.

"I'm still finding it weird thinking that I have no memory, I'm still wondering who we are to each other."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, we're in a new world in our memories, a new phase in the time line not remembering what has happened the rest of our lives, it's both comforting and scary."

"How so?"

"Well, let's say we were criminal outlaws, we wouldn't remember, and for that reason we probably wouldn't be seen as outlaws seeing as we'd just act like normal people, which is a rather nice possibility. Or on the other hand we could have been doing something really quite important and that it's a terrible thing to have lost the means to do so, and who knows how important that mission could be?"

She was perfectly right, there was no way of knowing what really happened and what we're meant to be doing, it was a rather scary prospect that we might have been in the middle of an incredibly powerful war of the Gods and delivering a message to call for a cease fire or surrender, and that without it the world would be thrown into chaos, or more likely we weren't doing anything and just got a bump on the head.

"You know what, it's probably best not to worry, it's not like that'll get us anywhere, what will do us good however is getting into this guild, it could be important to do with our memories, or instead could just be a good way to get money and to survive, which in my eyes is equally as important."

She looked over the cliff looking out at the rising sun, pondering my words. She stayed completely silent and I was about to ask how she felt about what I said when she put her paw up to silence me, and then I heard the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. I turned in the direction of the sound.

"Come out, we know you're there. There's no point in hiding from us."

Two figures walked into the open, one was a chimp like creature, it's feet, hands, face and front were a pale cream colour, and the rest of it's body was a bright orange colour, it had a flame where I imagined a tail should be.

Beside the chimp was a creature similar to an ant, kind of. It's body was split into two parts, it's huge head which was greater in size then the rest of its body, and it's body with four short legs, it's mouth was jagged and seemingly took up a lot of it's head, it's eyes covered by a pair of Orange Goggles. It's entire body was a deep bluey-greeny colour, asides from its underside which was a deep emerald, it's body seemed to glisten and shine in the light.

Natalia stood beside me ready to fight and I raised my fists in a gesture to say, "Make your move." But the duo responded by looking at each other and laughing. Which made Natalia and I glance at each other before demanding attention and answers from the duo.

"Sorry, you just surprised us, we thought you'd have known." The ant said calmly, with a feminine voice.

"Know what?" Natalia said suspiciously.

"We're new recruits just like you, we're here to pick you up for the proving."

"Proving?" She said again, still suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm going to guess that you weren't told that either, the proving is a task that needs to me completed in order to become part of the Guild. At this stage you become an honorary member, you need to complete two more, missions before completing a difficult mission with either the Guildmaster or her right hand." She shivered at the last bit. "At this stage you become a full member and rise through the ranks. Eventually after many many years, if you get the Guildmaster Rank, you can form your own Guild, and do what you choose from there, but the fastest someone's ever done that is in 4 years, and that was a ridiculously shocking time, completed by the legendary duo who save the world from paralysis, if you believe that of course, but that was a hell of a long time ago, so long ago that they were an explorers guild, rather than a Thieves Guild. Anyway I'm going off on a tangent, we'd like it if you follow us to the guild, we'll be given a mission from there, and we'll be sent to go complete it, simple."

Natalia looked a lot more assured that these people were the good guys, "You know a lot."

The ant smiled proudly, "I like to read, it makes me feel smarter."

I whisper in Natalia's ear "It looks like we have another Sherlock over there."

She giggled a bit to herself, "Well, since no-one else is I believe that I should start the introductions, my name is Natalia, and this is my friend Leeroi."

I bowed my hand softly.

The ant spoke up, "My name is irrelevant, but you may call me Screech."

"And here I was about to call you Goggles." I said in good humour.

I looked at Screech and if an ant could smile, she was definitely smiling. I turned to the Chimp.

Instead of saying a word however he came close to Natalia and picks up her paw before kissing it.

"M'lady is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" He proclaimed.

Natalia was having none of it, she stepped back and went black, her form grew and transformed into her Dragonite form, and spoke in her Dragonite's gruff male voice, "Wanna say that again?" She said daring him to continue.

The chimp just backed off and trudged away from the rest of us, presumably towards the guild.

Natalia turned back into her fox form, "I'm going to love being able to do that." I started to laugh so hard I lost my balance and fell over, Screech looked a bit unimpressed at first, but started to join with the laughter shortly. After we pulled ourselves together I decided to ask who that individual was.

"That was Nitro, the Chimchar, he's like that rather often and is somewhat annoying seeing as I'm a girl, but I've known him for a while and I am used to his antics." She spoke calmly, sighing at the end, probably used to that.

"Though I hate to ask, what are you?"

She gave me a weird look, "You don't know what I am, Pokémon like me are very common around these parts due to the desert not far from here, how is it that you don't know what I am."

I was about to explain that we'd lost our memories, but it seems that Natalia didn't like that idea. "We're from a small town very far from here, we've rarely ventured outside of it and because of that know about very few other Pokémon, we've been told that there's a couple of hundred different types, and that's crazy to hear."

Screech looked at us awkwardly; "Actually there rumoured to be around 700 Pokémon in existence, but nobody really knows for certain." My jaw dropped, ""700! That's a lot to remember!""

"I might as well introduce myself again, "I am Screech, though it is not my name you may refer to me as such, I am a Trapinch."

"Right, nice to meet you Screech, can you show us to the Guild? We're eager to get started."

"Sure thing, follow me."

**Shortly later**

We arrived at the Guild to find only a tent and a board outside, Nitro was waiting for us.

"Well this is a bit underwhelming to say the least." I say a bit unimpressed, I was expecting a lot more.

"Well, all that we can do is take a job from the board and do it, that's protocol for new recruits, then we come back with the reward and they let you enter the Guild."

"Why couldn't someone just tear down all the posters and walk off to deter people from joining?"

"Nobody is stupid enough to anger Esteban."

"Esteban?"

"You really know nothing?" I shook my head, "Just stay away from his bad side if you want to stay alive." He paused, "Or if you don't want to be tortured, I have no idea which he'd do."

""Note to self, stay away from this Esteban person.""

I turned to the board and Nitro was inspecting it. "You can go first Nitro, you were here first after all."

He looked at the board carefully before pulling down a job.

**Oran Berry Stolen! Please Retrieve!**

**Client: Sentret**

**Objective: Retrieve Stolen Item from Unknown Pokémon's hideout**

**Location: Beach Cave B. Floor 5**

**Restrictions: N/A**

**Difficulty: D**

**Reward: 100 Poké**

"Well that looks like a nice and easy job, we'll go their and maybe you can join us, there are plenty of requests for Beach Cave." Nitro said hopefully, staring at Natalia.

"What do you mean we?" Natalia said narrowing her eyes.

"Me n' Screech of course, Guild rules state that you must be part of a duo to take part in missions, you can have more than that, but two Pokémon minimum." Nitro said nonchalantly.

"Right..." Natalia replied slightly awkwardly then look towards the notice board, hoping to find a request without Beach Cave written on it, she found a request different to the others.

**Rumoured Treasure!**

**Client: Ariados**

**Objective: Make it to the bottom of the Cave to explore for Treasure**

**Location: Drenched Bluff B. Floor 7**

**Restrictions: N/A**

**Difficulty: B**

**Reward: 75% of the Treasure**

**P.S. I thought that you might want to know that the wild Pokémon have been rather wild recently in the area, I believe they are all searching for the treasure, so you may want to get here quickly, don't mind about when you get to the bottom, I'll take care of any injuries.**

"This looks like a mission, it'd definitely be a good start to the Guild by bringing in some treasure." Natalia said with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't recommend taking that request." Nitro said slightly nervous.

"Why not?"

Screech was the one to explain. "You see the lower the letter the easier the difficulty, it goes as low as E, being very easy indeed and being good for a new team, we've done this in the past a few times so we're used to it, hence picking a higher difficulty. But it would be folly for us to even do a level C mission, let alone a level B! It would be too dangerous, plus it looks a little suspicious."

"How so?"

"Well, it's more crumpled then the rest of them, the people who usually put these up keep them in pristine condition, because Esteban would claim that they're messing with his board and just so he could gleefully stick them with his Tail-Blade. So this person isn't afraid of that, meaning that they're happy to fight, and that's not a good thing. Lastly Ariados' are shady characters, they're spider like, similar to Galvantula. They often like their prey to be weakened before striking. Because of how the letter reads I'm sure it's a trap. It's enticing to a rookie or someone desperate for some Poké."

"Poké?" I ask.

"Money, you really aren't from around here."

"So I guess it wouldn't be wise to take that mission then?"

"Not at all."

"Poor sod." Nitro muttered under his breath.

We all turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"I saw an Eevee look at that job earlier, I didn't read it myself but I wish I had, poor bugger's probably in a lot of danger."

I looked at Natalia and nodded. "All right, you go to Beach Cave, if we're not here when you get back, then come to Drenched Bluff, we'll probably need you, but I think we'll be fine."

Nitro and Screech looked at each other in shock then back to us, "How the heck do you think that you can fight them!"

Natalia and I looked at each other smiling. I closed my eyes and focused and soon a blue Aura was present around my hands, opening my eyes I look to see Natalia standing in her Dragonite form. I turned to the amazed duo, "Yeah, I think we got this."

With that, we turn around and followed the signs, to Drenched Bluff. To Destiny.

**At the entrance**

"Are you sure about this Leeroi? I know I was also enthusiastic about it at the Guild, but maybe Screech and Nitro were right what if this is above us, how do we know?"

I didn't even look at her, I just walked towards the entrance, "Someone may very well need our help, there's only one way to find out if this is above us, what's the worst that could happen?" I smiled to myself, feeling natural.

We walked down the narrow path from the entrance to small room, it was square with a ladder in the centre, presumably dropping into the next floor. I took one look towards a calm Natalia, before going down the rabbit hole.

I climbed down the ladder to find a large open room. It was completely square, and quite tall too, very empty as well, the only thing in the room was a brown sack. I walked over to it a picked it up before looking inside, the contents bringing a smile to my face.

"Hey Natalia?"

"Yeah?" She said coming down the ladder.

"I think I found what's known as Poké."

I threw her the bag when she got down the ladder, "Looks like it, but we have nothing to carry it with," She dropped it on the ground, "There will be time for treasure later."

I nodded and we looked around, seeing two exits from the room, "Any ideas on which path Natalia?"

She took a few seconds to answer the question, thinking carefully; "Go left, it smells better."

"Smells better?" I question.

"When in doubt always follow your nose Leeroi." She said, striding off.

I stood their trying to understand her logic until I realised that she had wandered off without me. I chased down the tunnel she went through to find a hole in the ground and a ladder.

"Come on, hurry up I'm getting bored." As I climbed down the ladder she ran/flew/hovered very quickly over the ground - towards the ladder to the next floor.

This continued until the sixth floor, when I finally caught up with her, dropping down on the sixth floor. The only reason she stopped was because she saw a peculiar light blue tinted berry. I strode over to it and gave it a sniff, ""It smells just fine, wonder what it tastes like?""

I took a small nimble from it, "Is it alright?" She asked curiously

It tasted sweet, really sweet in fact, that hit me right away, then I started to catch my breathe quicker, and my fatigue dissappeared.

"Huh, it's like a healing re-agent of some kind." I broke the berry in half and tossed it to her.

As I was nibbling on the last of my berry Natalia cried out, "Oh bugger."

I turned around to see Natalia in her fox form, sitting there looking disappointed.

"Well; it appears that eating this berry tends to override my powers and forces me to not be able to use it. This sucks; I can't fight now."

I frowned, "It won't be that bad, we haven't seen anyone as of yet, I don't think that we'll need to do much fighting, we haven't seen any hostile Pokémon yet." I walked over to her "Come on, let's find the ladder."

We choose a direction to explore off in, and while we were walking around aimlessly Natalia said something worrying,

"Hey I just realised what you said." I looked at her questioningly "You said that there have been no hostile Pokémon, though that is true there is something you didn't mention."

"What is it?"

"There have been no Pokémon, at all..." She trailed off and I realised what she meant exactly.

"So, what happens when there's no Pokémon, and the request explicitly stated that there would be a large amount of powerful hostile Pokémon?"

"Well, we already knew that this was a trap, I'm guessing to attract anyone super desperate, as Screech and Nitro mentioned, nobody who didn't know what they were doing might think the mission was easy, but powerful Pokémon would keep them away, whereas if the Pokémon were strong enough to fight through the hordes of enemies then they'd be experience enough to know that this was a pointless trap and to not to get involved."

"So the person who came before us to this place is probably in terrible danger?"

"Yup, sounds about right."

"Then let's bloody well hurry up!"

We decided that running would be the best of ideas and we split up to search for the ladder, and were due to meet where we started in 5 minutes. Except I explored the rest of the floor to find absolutely nothing, and found nothing in the rendezvous point when I returned, and after two minutes of waiting I figured that something was wrong. I felt my hands light up in the Blue Aura, and followed down the path that Natalia went down less than ten minutes ago.

Slowly advancing through the rooms, always watching over my back, I was disappointed to find that nothing was there, advancing down a corridor I could see a very small room with an opening in the centre, I started to run towards it but stopped, realising that I should be able to see Natalia in the room by the end of it and that something was very wrong.

I stepped back a bit and felt a sudden headache come on. Clutching my head from pain, I felt a sense of energy wash over me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to stop, and when I opened it the world did not look the same. My vision seemed to have a blue tint to it, everything seemed to be glowing with this peculiar energy that was unexplainable in nature. I looked back towards the small room and above the entrance way I saw something glowing blue, presumably on the side of the wall. I couldn't make it out at first but I started to recognise it as a spider-like creature, and then a memory flashed back to me.

""_Ariados' are shady characters, they're spider like, similar to Galvantula. They often like their prey to be weakened before striking. Because of how the letter reads I'm sure it's a trap_.""

""A surprise attack would definitely stun a foe before striking for the kill, maybe this got Natalia. I have to save her!""

I rushed forwards, my thoughts eluding me and a sense of power taking over, my mind slowly losing control. In the corridor I was the same old silver skinned Riolu, by the time I entered into the room, I had transformed into the instinct driven killing machine that had nearly killed Natalia during the middle of the night.

Seeing the creature running into the room the Ariados pounced for it's third prey of the hour, this would feed her for the next month, or if a mate came along, enough to have a child. However she was not expecting the curled up paw known as a fist, to collide with her face with such force. The Ariados was knocked back stunned by the peculiar coloured Riolu. "Well, sometimes we have to work for our food I guess." The Riolu smiled, knowing this fight would be over in short time.

It let loose a howl, as if to call for allies. It closed its eyes, and when it opened it's eyes, they were tinted red, and the Riolu's feet were set ablaze. The Ariados stared in amazement at the rare move knowable by less than ten Pokémon in existence, right now it knew it was to be afraid, but it knew it also had to eat, it leapt forward to attack, and ten seconds later the fight was over. All that remained was a voiceless Riolu, and a semi-charred Ariados.

Leeroi slowly got his mind back and fell to the ground on one knee, only realising what just transpired. He had an ability that would make him a master of survival, but at what cost?

I walked over to the ladder and took one last glance at the Ariados, it was charred, not burned but so charred that you wouldn't want to eat it, not that you'd particularly want to eat it anyway, but it would taste far worse than usual.

""There's no way that thing can possibly be alive."" I thought to myself, before climbing down the ladder. This ladder was peculiarly longer than the rest of the dungeon's, at the end was a small room, similar to the room above, the room had one sole passage leading out of it. I follow it an to my shock see what exactly that Ariados was guarding.

The room was completely nearly covered in spider webs, waiting to catch the prey. Over on my right were two figures on the wall, one stood out as a black fox, the other half blending into the light brown wall behind it, matching the colour of the fox-like creature's fur.

I carefully walked over to the two of them and to my horror I realised that they were both unconscious. I carefully walked over to them and place a hand on Natalia.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE GOD DAMMIT!" Well that successfully scared the hell out of me.

I quickly explained that I had defeated the Ariados and that all was well now. I didn't bother try to get her unstuck just yet, I was worried about getting stuck myself, I decided to wake up the other creature.

She came around a lot calmer and spoke with a soft, feminine voice, "Wuh...? Where am I?"

"We're in a cave at the bottom of Drenched Bluff, an Ariados has captured you and a friend of mine." I gestured to Natalia "Is there anyway for me to cut you two down without me getting myself caught?"

"What happened to the Ariados?" She said rather abruptly.

"I defeated it, charred it to a crisp." I said with a taste of pride.

"That one behind you?" She said nervously, all pride went away.

I turned around to see the same charred Ariados behind me.

"I need to eat, any food is food, no matter how deadly, I need them and you will not stop me." She said with venom in her voice. (not literally)

"Well maybe we can come to some arrangement?" I said calmly, ignoring Natalia's protests in the background.

The Ariados was surprised, "Well, maybe we we got off on the wrong foot and should re-introduce ourselves. I am Kerry."

I smirked, "I thought introductions were a bit quick too last time, meet Blaze, my foot." Before she had a moment to react, she took a Blaze Kick to the face from a murderous Riolu.

Kerry flew across the room, only to be cushioned by her spider webs, taunted me to come after her and I slowly stepped towards her, watching her to make sure she didn't make a move, but when I was barely out of range, she ran up the wall, across the ceiling and landed by Natalia.

"Oh what a nice meal we have here." She said gleefully, I took the bait and ran at her as fast as possible, only to be hit by a spider web and stuck to the floor.

"Oh you're so predictable, I was thinking of letting you live, but know you're friends will be my meal, and then I'll let the poison sit in your blood and slowly kill you, don't mess with someone at home kid, last lesson goes for free."

The Ariados turned to Natalia and started whispering profanity and insults of other kinds to unnerve her, easy to say how little it worked when I saw Natalia spit in her face. Her defiance gave me strength, I looked down to see that the webs were stuck to my feet, and a small bit up my legs, to be free I would have to burn the web past my ankles. ""This is going to hurt so much.""

My feet erupted in a blaze and the web slowly started to melt away, my feet were immune to the fire and because of that it didn't hurt at all. But as the web erupted in flames I started to feel the heat, unable to contain the pain, I let out a small grunt and Kerry turned to me.

"Oh my it appears that you're burning free, I know I won't be able to stop you, but you're friend will be tasty while I can have her." As she finished I closed my eyes from the pain, and my concious slowly slipped away.

Kerry smiled (if a spider could smile that is.) It gazed upon the silver skinned Riolu slowly cooking itself for her, ""Such a nice Boy."" she thought to herself, she sighed and turned around, horror on her face from the impossible; a Silver Skinned Riolu delivering a blaze kick to her face, the same one that had been across the room a moment earlier.

Kerry flew backwards once again in pain, "How?" She said in amazement.

The Riolu spoke in a unfamiliar voice, and spoke but one word, "Extremespeed" and with that word said, she saw the Riolu seem to shimmer, and then blacked out from it hitting her at such a high speed.

The Riolu took a short breathe, and I returned, gasping for air. As I breathed heavily I convinced myself that whatever power I had, wasn't actually a power, it was like having someone else in my head, that took over whenever they pleased, and I had no control over them whatsoever, it was a very scary prospect to live with.

I turned to the duo stuck to the wall to see them staring at me in amazement. "I guess I should take you two down now shouldn't I?"

They just stared at me, not quite believing their eyes, at one moment they saw Leeroi free himself by burning himself, closing his eyes, before he started to shimmer and was suddenly in-between Natalia and Kerry, and then saved her life. They were stunned to say the least.

"Erm... hello? someone want to give me a recommendation on how to get you guys down?"

"I know." It was a feminine voice, yet no Natalia's, I turned to the other girl stuck to the wall.

"What's the plan...?" I said trailing off, hoping her to notice that I was half asking her name.

"The name's Sierra, and there's a rock to the right with no web on it, it's actually a fake panel and is not really there, you can walk through it, there should be something that can cut us down in there."

I looked towards the girl how declared herself as Sierra, and followed where she was looking. True to her word there was a patch in the wall without web and I but my hand to it, or more accurately, I put my hand through it, and the rest of my body went with it.

I fell into the hidden room in the Ariados' base and saw what Sierra meant. In front of my eyes was a horde of Gold pieces, jewels, scarves, and a couple of peculiar glasses, along with a rather large looking satchel bag. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah we're definitely getting into the Guild with this haul." I said loud enough for the others to hear.

I pick up a cloudy jewel that was old and cracked, I figured it wouldn't be worth so much and would be great for cutting through Spider Webs.

I walked out and carefully cut the two down, paranoid of getting web on myself. Luckily however, we managed to get free and all of us moved into the secret treasure room, where the other two smiled at the prize. I turned to Sierra;

"You were here first, take your pick."

She turned to me and smiled, "Someone nice in this world, about time." Looking at her I noticed something that went unseen before, she had purple eyes.

"Erm..." I started awkwardly.

"It's my eyes right?" Sierra said interrupting me, I nodded. "I'm not sure how or why I got them, but they allow me to have a special ability." She walked over to the wall. It appeared to be flat stone, but she stuck her head in and went right through the wall. It came out a moment later, Sierra holding the handle for a box in her mouth. I was impressed.

Before I could ask however she explained, "That's my ability, I can see things that normal Pokémon could not, I also because of that can see the transparency of certain objects and can find the best of hiding places, I like to call it "Hide and Seek". It seems rather suitable in my eyes."

I just nodded, "Need help opening the box?" She just nodded in return. There was a seal on the box, I tried to open in to no avail, so I stood backa and just kicked the hinge on the box, breaking it open without the need for the lock. "Hope the box isn't desired." I said.

"Not at all." She said, rather pleased with my handiwork. She nudged the lid off and let out a squeal of glee from seeing the contents of the box, looking at it all I saw was a rope.

"Are you're eyes demonstrating that cool ability again?"

"You mustn't do this treasure hunting business that often."

""Is it that obvious?"" I thought to myself

"This is an Escape Rope, it's a special item that allows the user to escape from a non-hostile floor in a tower or a dungeon, the last floor is usually non-hostile and for that reason, once you reach the end of the dungeon or tower, you can just teleport to the entrance, without having to take all your treasure back down the tower and risk getting robbed or defeated, it's a treasure hunter's dream."

"So this is why your here?"

"Yup, though I could hide from the Ariados and sneak past it, turns out that she's smarter that I thought that she was, getting the jump on me and rendering me unconscious took away all hope of getting the rope, and for that reason, I believe I should offer you my friendship, friends are rare these days and you seem to be good folk."

I was shocked at her offer, but it'd cool to have a new team-mate, "I'm a little surprised, but I'd be happy to have another partner as long as Natalia is happy."

I turned to Natalia and she just gave a simple smile.

"Well then, a team of three it is!" I say beaming.

"So I guess we should take the treasure back to your base then?" She asked, excited for the new partnership

"Well, erm... this is awkward." Sierra looked at me confused.

"We're actually about to join a Guild of sorts, we need to get some treasure as a proving to be allowed in." Natalia was smart enough to catch that I wasn't sure what to say.

"Huh, I respect your choice to join a Guild, but why? With skills like yours the three of us could become rich, that would be fun!"

"Well, it's a long story, maybe when we get back to the Guild then we can explain it all."

"Ok, for now though, treasure! Do you have a bag handy?" Sierra said still excited.

"Bag?" I ask.

"You really are new to this business, I guess that's why you're joining a Guild though."

"Yeah, so what bag are you talking about?"

Sierra turned around and looked to the treasure pile and picked up a large satchel bag. "This will be your friend as an explorer, I would take it for myself but seeing as were are a team, I'll be with you and we can all chip in."

I took a look at the dark blue bag, "So, what does it do." She look surprised yet before she could say anything Natalia butted it. "Yup, we know, new to this, we'll explain later." Sierra was silenced before she could say a word.

"So, as I was saying, it's function?"

"Oh, right, they are renowned as a "Bottomless Bag" but no-one knows for sure what it's capacity is, whether it actually is bottomless or not."

"That sounds pretty bloody useful for adventuring."

I looked around at the pile of treasure, "How about we pack all this into the bag, and I'll ask what the hell all this stuff is later, because that will take an age, and quite frankly, I want to get the hell out of this place right now." The other two nodded at me agreeing and we quickly pack the contents of the treasure room into the bag.

"So how do we get out?" I ask Sierra, hoping she might have a good idea.

She smiled and pulled out the Escape Rope. "Let's give this a try." The three of us huddled in a circle and Sierra started to spin the rope around us, it got faster and faster until all colour became a blur and suddenly I started to feel very sick, I fall over and hit the dirt below. ""Wait a second, Dirt? We were in a cave."

I look up and see the outside, the sun shining between the parted clouds, it was beautiful. I smiled to myself and picked myself up, I turned around to see the other two had the same experience.

"I'm not in a hurry to try that again." I say to the duo collapsed on the ground." They both turned to me and got up.

"Come on, we can go back to the Guild and rest up there."

Sierra and Natalia gave a grunt of recognition and trudged in the direction go the Guild.

""Well, a new life begins. I could do with not having to do that often though."" The sickened feeling not disappearing as I walked after Natalia and Sierra.

**Shortly later**

Outside of the Guild Screech and Nitro were waiting for us.

"Yay you're back safe!" Nitro said sounding more happy by the moment.

"Meh." Natalia trudged by not caring, she just wanted to sleep.

Screech looked at me and the new member of our team as we passed.

"It's been a long day, I'll explain later."

I walked up to the grate fence at the opening of the tent and knocked on the grate loudly "Get out here we're done!" I shout to whoever was listening. Both Screech and Nitro paled knowing who was coming.

A black snake Pokémon came out of the tent, "What is this! Hrm.. Guildmaster does not like being disturbed, Mixie will show you out." The Snake put his tail-blade in front of him and he moved his body into a scorpion position. "Esteban I'll take it?" I said wearily, without giving him a chance to respond I pulled out a small clear gem, "We're in the Guild, deal with it." I threw him the sparkling gem and admired as the three of us trudged by.

We climbed down the ladder and another Pokémon came out to "greet" us. "This is my Guild! What are you doing here?!" This time I pulled out a bigger gem and tossed it to her. "Room please." She just stared at the beautiful clear gem which was probably worth more than my weight in Poké.

After a couple of seconds she went into a room, and came back holding a key "Last one down the corridor on the left, it's locked and is for the good Guild members" She said with a smile. She threw me the key and I gave her a nod. We trudged down the corridor and were barely able to fall onto the hay bale that was used for a make-shift bed.

"Sierra?" I ask to my comrade laying beside me.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we'll be using that rope much again."

"Nope me either." She looked over to me to see me sleeping quietly, Natalia cuddled into my side.

""Well, here's to a new life, hopefully better than the last."" With that thought she too fell asleep.

* * *

**First of all; OC submissions (if you want)  
**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pokémon (Basic Form):**

**Special talents you want them to have (are they fast and agile, dexterous and sly, or bulky and strong?) This will determine what role they'll play in the Guild:**

**Personality:**

**(Somehow I managed to leave personality and gender from the last but oh well, they're here now.)**

**As always feedback is much appreciated and I will make sure to reply to any questions on the story.**

**Ok, I believe that that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time, this has been Leeroi O' Conor, signing out, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Back again, once again. New chapter for you guys, I would like to thank Razzarrow the Madaman for an OC, Benny the Drilbur makes his appearance today.**

**I'd also like to make a small apology for the gap since the last chapter, I intended about three weeks, two of my other story than this, but being back at school for the last year brought about change, I still hope to keep to that schedule to the best of my ability. **

* * *

**The Plan**

I woke up to the sun slowly creeping into the room, slowly bringing light to our dark room to peacefully wake the three of us up. Dawn was certainly a beautiful thing.

I looked around the room and smiled, rather satisfied by my "accommodation". The bed was easily big enough for the three of us to lie down and sleep on. There was a little table in the corner and another larger desk-like table beside a notice board, similar to the one outside of the Guild. To its right there were two chests, one noticeably smaller than the other, the smaller one had a shute behind it that led down, and the larger one had a shute that funnelled into the chest, it looked like a two way delivery service. Above the chests was a map, and along side of it was a currently empty list that only said at the top: Members of Honoured Team _. Looking around the room it all felt very alien to me.

I got up and looked back at the bed to see the two girls still curled up on the bed, they didn't seem to be asleep, but they looked comfortable on their own so I decided it best to leave them in peace and go off on my own for the morning. Stepping out of the door I see The Guildmaster about to knock on the door to wake us up, I quickly shushed her before walking with her into the main hall.

"Well recruit I believe it's time we get acquainted, we usually have a different policy than how we are going to deal with you so most of this is irrelevant, but there are some very important things in here especially if you intend to become a master team in our Guild." She started to pace back and forth. "As you may or may not know we are not the only Guild out there. There are many different fields, all of them with the same ranking system, most start out at the "Member rank". This is before clearing the Gauntlet and only living in the Guild, during this period you have to pay rent to the Guild seeing as you are not bringing in much money, however you are seemingly different, we usually start people off at E or D rank missions, but by the loot that you brought in from you're first mission we think it'd be best if you'd start out on B and A rank missions, possibly even a star ranked mission if the reward is good enough. The ranking system will also be changed a bit from the usual, after clearing the Gauntlet teams start at a bronze rank, you however will start at a diamond rank, meaning you'll occasionally get missions from the head of the Guild managing systems, it also means that you can go on your own expeditions without needing permission from your Guild master to accompany you. Lastly at this rank you have freedom to recruit people to your team, you can't at a lower rank, any members of your team can go on independent missions."

I looked at her overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information that made little sense to me at all, however I did like the sound of an expedition. It sounds like a lot of treasure could be found along that path. She shortly realised that she was staring into the eyes of a man who didn't understand what madness she was saying.

She handed me a pamphlet, "Just read the manual recruit, when you're ready you should wake up your team and meet me in my office, it's hard to miss."

She turned and pushed a set of double doors open and sat down at a desk, I wandered back to our room to find a seat and find out what was to be in this new endeavour of mine.

I opened the door to find the two girls still curled up on the bed together, I smiled to myself, it felt like they were twins nearly, and I was the older brother. I smiled to myself feeling a sense of belonging and family, and then frowned at the fact that that feeling felt so alien. I sat down at the end of the bed and start to read through the pamphlet that I had been handed by the Guildmaster. It went into detail about the Guild system and how the ranks worked and all the different types of missions that I'd possibly go on. I was intrigued by the message system that was in place, the shutes that led into our chest were for loot earned from missions, any letters addressed to us, or any particular missions that seemed suitable for us, and all we had to do in exchange was give away a portion of our profits, the exact amount was scribbled out and below it was written "We'll talk about this later."

Reading on there was a interesting note that caught my eye, on the very last page there was a note, simply stating, "Find the twins, at all costs, there are important for reason we don't even know, we must find them."

"Twins?" I said out loud, half talking to myself half saying that in surprise, I remembered how Rufflet and Shuckle re-acted about. "Both twins, and that being us."

""Is it possible that we were doing something truly important when we lost our memories? If so then it would be an idea to ask the Guildmaster about it, this twin business sounds very important.""

I looked over to Sierra who seemed to be stretching out.

"Good morning."

She looked at me with her piercing deep purple eyes. "Good morning Leeroi, is there a plan for today?"

I looked towards Natalia's sleeping figure, "When she wakes up we have a meeting with the Guildmaster, so until then we should-" I was cut off by something ambushing me from behind, causing me to yelp from surprise and fall over. I got back up to see Sierra and Natalia rolling around on the floor laughing, I felt like I should have been annoyed but the two girl's laughter was infectious, I couldn't stay mad at Natalia for long and started to chuckle to myself a bit.

"Are you two going to be plotting against me like that often?"

The two stared at me and cracked an evil smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

They nodded and Natalia spoke up.

"Now, seeing as I've being listening the whole time I know we need to go meet with the Guildmaster, so I will see you there." With that she vanished, literally.

"How does she do that?" I mutter under my breath.

"She doesn't actually disappear, we've been talking all morning while you were snoring keeping us awake, she said that she can cast illusions so that we can talk while you perceive that we were saying nothing, and I seem to remember her saying that you thought we were asleep. I've got no idea how any of that stuff works. She's nice though, she feels a bit like an older sister." Sierra had the most adorable smile on her face, I was so glad at that moment that we decided to go and save her.

"You know what? I've got no idea what any of that means, all I know is that you two are going to start confusing me just for the fun of it now."

Sierra kept that strong smile on her face, happy that all was well.

"Ok, I think we should get to the Guildmaster's office now, she's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, Nyah!"

I turned around and gave her a sceptical look, "Nyah?"

She giggled to herself, "I like to say that."

"What does it mean?"

She stopped for a moment and thought to herself. "I don't really know, it's just something I do and something I say, I hope that doesn't offend you." She said with a worried voice.

I smiled to myself, "Not at all, I think that it's rather cute."

Sierra blushed a little before turning away.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**In the Guildmaster's office**

The Guildmaster sat in front of the three of us.

"Now normally we would have been introduced by now, but these are extraordinary circumstances, so let me introduce myself, I am Guildmaster Weavile, and you may call me as such or just as Guildmaster."

The three of us nodded carefully.

"My second in command cannot join us at the moment as he is off with a duo, a chimchar and a trapinch, you've met all of them I believe?"

Again we nodded.

"Well, The Seviper's name is Esteban, but you probably already know that, I'd reccomend staying as far away from him as you can on most occasions, unless you bring in hauls like you did yesterday. That is something we have to speak of too."

She turned her head towards Sierra, who turned away nervous. "Now, I was told by a couple of recruits that there were _two_ new potential recruits, where did you come from?" Her voice was intimidating to say the least, and Sierra felt that strongly, she opened her mouth but the words would not come out.

"Something wrong?" Venom seeping from her voice.

Sierra looked seriously spooked.

"Leave her."

Both the Guildmaster and I turned our head to Natalia.

"You question my authority?" Daring Natalia so slyly.

"Why dare question something that you don't have, we are in charge of who we are."

The Guildmaster's eye seemed to twitch a bit "Esteban in here."

We turned around to see the snake creature known as a Seviper slither through the door, he menacingly advanced on Natalia and moved into a scorpion position, tail in front of head, ready to attack when allowed.

Instead of Natalia quivering in fear, she got up from the chair that she was sitting in and looked Esteban in the eye, her body went full black and stared to morph. After the process was complete there stood in Natalia's place was a bipedal creature, it's all white coat was stained with red at various places, it's claws extended out towards Esteban, daring him to attack.

"A Zangoose, oh old enemies are all the same old friends, so much fun." Esteban launched his tail forwards towards Natalia only for it to be deflected at lightning speed, Natalia had stood her ground and not attacked, but it was Guildmaster Weavile who stood between the two.

"No fighting in my office!" She was about to erupt, even Esteban backed off a little, Natalia reverted to her usual self and paced back to beside the both of us.

Guildmaster Weavile turned back to Sierra, "Now I'm really losing my patience, tell me why you're here!"

Sierra stood scared, I felt so bad for her. "She's not a fighter, leave her."

She turned to me, I could see her anger, it was visible around her in a red aura. "If she's not a fighter she's not a thief and she can get out of my office and stop wasting our time."

"She's not a fighter but she is a brilliant thief, she does everything hidden, she can find secrets that no-one else would and she will stay undetected until hell freezes over."

"Look, I've got no idea what this hell thing is but quite frankly I don't care, you may have brought in treasure but I'm not so sure I want you here, so you're going to give it all to me and leave, quickly."

I stood my ground and stayed silent, an energy building up inside of me.

"Well? Am I going to have to beat up to take it from you."

My eyes and hands lit up in a blue light, "Try me." I taunted her.

She drew her hand back to attack, only for me to smash my paw into her chest, sending her flying across her office, the three others stared at the silver Riolu practically blinding everyone with the blue fire surrounding his body, and all instinct taking control.

The Guildmaster got up and steadied herself, she looked and saw her assailant, he barely looked like the same Riolu that stood in front of her only seconds earlier, she stepped forward to the Riolu and dashed at him at such a speed that could not be seen to the eye, nobody saw the Riolu move, only just as the Guildmaster attacked she was sent flying back towards the door and straight through it, nobody saw the Riolu move, but everyone felt the wind that was kicked up by the speed he moved.

Everyone turned to see the Guildmaster get up only to be pummelled by seemingly countless blows in a single second. The Riolu readied one last hit to take out the Guildmaster, only to be struck by a tail. Esteban stood strong, ready to defend the sole person he looked up to.

The Riolu advanced, deflecting strikes from Esteban, every last one making it's mark except for the last second, either dodged or deflected by the relentless Riolu. Eventually they came face to face, they looked into each other's eyes and for a second it seemed like the Riolu couldn't move, Esteban started to curl around it's body and came face to face with the Riolu once more, this time constricting his body and choking the Riolu.

"It was a good fight but your time is ending, not many are there that I look up to, and you shall not kill her." He said in an eerie monotone voice, never changing.

As the Riolu started to lose its breath a smile came across his face, his head glowed purple and he smashed his head into Esteban, severely weakening Esteban. The Riolu got out of the hold and his hands started to glow even brighter. He pushed his two hands together and the light formed into an orb of pure energy. Yet before it was ready to fire Natalia stepped in front of him.

"Don't do it!" The Riolu wavered a little "Look Leeroi, I know you're in there somewhere and that this is not you. I still don't really know you but I know that we're friends, please don't do something that we will regret." She pleaded with him he lowered his hands a little but still the Blue Fire encompassed him.

Natalia moved closer and but a paw on his chest, suddenly they both gasped, and screwed their eyes shut, different visions flashed between the two of them. Leeroi saw things that horrified him. One of a strange world and one of the past. He saw a large machine in a high roofed room, sparking with electricity, two figures inside of the machine and then two others laying on the ground bleeding out slowly, then flickered back, two people in a room, a boy lying down on a bed and a girl softly pressing one hand into his back, the other preparing a syringe, then it flashed again. This time all he saw was a cartridge of sorts, PMD: Thieves of the Shadows. That was all that was written on a black background.

After the three images his memory flashed once more, this time seeing himself and Natalia, and one other creature all riding in the back of a carriage, the other creature had a peculiar blue headpiece with a red disc jutting out of it, but the rest of the creature's body was sheet white. There was a lot of sudden shouting and the carriage started to shake and pick up speed, the creature I didn't recognise suddenly vanished and the carriage turned over and fell down, I could see a bright orange glow from the exterior of the carriage, fire started to circle around it, the memory faded.

I opened my eyes; myself once more. I propped myself on my arms, having been on the ground, and I looked to see Natalia in a similar state, Esteban and the Guildmaster were staring at the two of us. Esteban moved closer, ready to attack, "Oh sweet vengeance, again we meet." That same eerie voice, however before he could attack, the Guildmaster stopped him. It was a rare thing that she stopped him from enjoy himself, and it always pissed him off.

"Mistress; we have a deal."

"They didn't lie Esteban, these two are the twins."

Esteban looked at the Guildmaster barely believe her words, "They are meant to have countless raids to their name, they are meant to be the master team with a limitless bounty, they are meant to be people who we strive to re-create in every thief, all I see is a black fox and a weird skinned Riolu." Venom literally in his voice.

"The prophecy, 'Twins in nature; one black, one peculiarly coloured and white; one of combat excellence, one of magic incomprehensible; together they shall meet with her of the eyes of the Gods, together they shall save us from the wrath of Hell.' In front of us we have a Silver Riolu who was able to beat the both of us in combat, then we have a black Zoura who's ability is different to any other in her species, she can literally change into a different forme, rather than just create an illusion of someone else she _is_ them."

I interrupted quickly, "I hate to admit it but we aren't anything special, we've lost our memories and have no idea of anywhere around here, we don't recognise anyone."

The Guildmaster smiled, "You need not know anything, there is a cave of great importance. The prophecy is written upon a tablet with two stones in front of it. It's told that when the twins stand upon the stones, that they will fall and reveal the truth of the tablets and we will learn the secrets, all we need are you, and then the Gods will bless us and we will be forever remembered as those who saved all. We will have treasure to the point that we'd have an onix's weight in Poké, do this and we can retire the richest people in the world."

I sighed nervously, "This is all a little much, can we slow this down?"

The Guildmaster gave a motherly smile, "You know what, I think we need to find she who has the eyes of the Gods, then we shall start."

Special eyes? That quickly resonated with me, "Sierra!" I say a little too loudly.

"You mean that Eevee that I shouted at?"

I nod slowly, all of our heads turned to the Guildmaster's office, only to see it empty.

Then I hear a scream pierce through the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I stood on the edge of the cliff, watching time go by, all that I need to be happy were my new friends beside me, I sighed and look back to the Guild's entrance that was visible throughout the town.

""Maybe she was right, maybe I'm not cut out for this, I should just go home.""

"Hey pipsqueak, I remember you."

I turned around to see two imposing figures; a Rampardos and a Bastiondan stand right behind me, I squealed remember the two bullies of my childhood, and they looked stronger than before, and bigger.

I slowly stepped backwards to the edge of the cliff, just in time realising that I was on the edge of the cliff and I nearly fell off.

"Y..You two.." I spluttered out stuttering.

A deep chuckle came from both of their mouths.

"Yes little one, are you glad to see us again, I bet you missed us didn't you, we certainly missed all the "fun" that the three of us had together, we heard you were in town here and thought that it is the perfect time to bring you back, we've missed our "head explorer"." The two ancient Pokémon let out another deep laugh.

I stood up to them, "I'm not afraid of you this time! I've stared death in the face and you will not hurt me anymore!"

The two behemoths laughed at me "Little squirt you couldn't do anything to us, we are many times larger than you and on top of that we are as hard as rock, you're squishy and easy to beat to a pulp."

I stood my ground and waited for them to start, but as they moved forward a rock him one on the head, they turned around to see a Drilbur approaching.

"I would advise leaving us to our business, or you'll end off the edge of the cliff."

The Drilbur smiled, "I should be saying the same to you."

The two prehistoric behemoths turned to fight the Drilbur with a smirk, he drew his claws and the fight began.

* * *

I ran through out of the Guild and saw a town below, the direction of the scream came from the edge of the town, running through it, it was evident that it was deserted, not a sole in sight, I just kept running, I had to make it to the edge of town to find Sierra, nothing could happen to her, nothing.

I reached the exit of the town and saw two figures, I could she Sierra on the ground and a Pokémon standing over her, I knew what must be done. I raced at the Pokémon and picked it up on the way by and held him over the cliff.

"ONE REASON! Give me one reason why I shouldn't let you drop into the ocean below, dropping into the water this high up will be like hitting concrete, you won't live, give me one reason."

The mole Pokémon that I was shouting at stayed silent, yet Sierra approached me from behind. "Don't do it Leeroi."

I looked to her, fires blazing in my eyes, "Nobody hurts my friends."

"He didn't hurt me."

I blinked rapidly, startled by what she said, I slowly brought the Pokémon from the edge of the cliff and I placed him down on the ground. "If not him then who?"

"Look over the edge of the cliff, you'll see."

I looked over the edge of the cliff to see two Large Pokémon out cold on a bit of rock jutting out from the cliff.

I turned back to Sierra "The Drilbur there saved me."

I went red pretty quickly, realising the weight of the mistake I've made. I turned to the Drilbur, "Well, I guess an apology is due." He just folded his arms, "Look, I didn't know you had saved her, I only heard her scream and you standing over her. It's a reasonable mistake to make."

He seemed to relax a bit. "I'd also like to thank you for saving her, there was no need for it and you did it anyway, so you have my thanks."

Silence fell for a few seconds, before the Drilbur spoke up. "Is that all?"

I nodded my head.

"In which case I'll be going." He walked off and I bit my lip feeling pretty bad for what just happened, "Sierra?" I ask looking to my left, only to see that she was gone. I turned my head to see that she was chasing after the Drilbur.

* * *

"Wait!" My savoir turned around to see me approaching.

"What?" He questioned,

"Join us." I said with a smile,

"Erm...-" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Come on! It'll be fun and you should get along just fine with everyone."

He sighed, "Look, first things first, I think your friend hates me, it's not every day someone threatens to end your life, secondly I don't even know what it is you do."

I giggled. "Leeroi's just protective, he's saved my life before and he seems really nice, even if a little scary at times, and secondly we're treasure hunters, or thieves, whichever is coming from the highest payer, adventure or reward!"

The Drilbur laughed, pleasantly surprised by how positive and energetic I was. He smiled at me, "That sounds nice but I'm not sure it's for me." He turned around and was about to walk away when she called again, "What thing better do you have to do?"

That resonated with the Drilbur perfectly, he stopped for a moment, "Look, as right as you are I don't think a life of crime is for me, it's not my style, I have to go, I'm sorry."

I looked him in the eye, "Please, what have you got to lose?" The Drilbur looked away for a moment, "Ok, I'll do it."

"YAY!" I ran over to him and hugged him, well, as best as I could at least, it's hard to hug someone when you have four legs.

Leeroi came along moments later, "Everything all right here?"

I bounced around happy, "He's joining the team!"

"Who?"

I turned around to my savoir, but stopped for a moment and spoke embarrassed "I don't know his name."

The Drilbur smiled, "I am Benny, and yes I am joining your team, if that's all right of course."

Leeroi just smiled at him in response, we had another team member.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

"Ok Recruits! This could be one of the most important missions we will ever go on, we cannot afford to mess this up, this has the fate of the Guild's entire future resting upon it, possibly greater if the Gods deem us worthy and then we will serve them directly, if that becomes the new normal then we will lose all titles, we will be servant of the Gods and nothing else, we will all be equal, and we will all live a life of luxury. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Guildmaster!" A round of voices echoed throughout the hall.

She shook her head, "If we are to succeed then I will lose my title and you will know me only by name, I am Leliana. I am Guildmaster until we complete our mission, but not after then. Understand?"

"Yes Guildmaster!" The voices echoed once again.

"Ok time for the mission briefing, half on the right side, half on the left."

Natalia and I both stayed together and went to one side, Shuckle and Rufflet, who had just got back from a mission, stepped to the other side. Our friends stood in the middle.

"Sierra!" The Guildmaster's rough voice frightened Sierra.

"Yes Miss." She mumbled.

The Guildmaster took the tone of voice down, realising that she had frighten her.

"I want you to go with Leeroi and Natalia, it is very important due to a special ability that you have, are you alright with this?" The nearly motherly voice calmed Sierra down.

She took a step our way and turned around to look at the other recruits and the back to the Guildmaster, "Miss, I will go over with Leeroi and Natalia, but only if Benny comes with me."

The Drilbur smiled a little and looked towards the Guildmaster.

"Who's he?"

"I'm a friend, I saved her life." Benny responded.

The Guildmaster walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "Protect her, she's more important that she looks, we need her." He nodded and stepped over to us. Screech and Nitro stepped over to Shuckle and Rufflet, to even out the squad.

"Ok then there will be three teams. Fallen Ravine is a rather complex and scary dungeon, it's full of traps and powerful Pokémon and very few rest spots, this will make it difficult to get to the end, but it does get worse. After going down deep into Fallen Ravine three roads diverge in a stony cave, the one in the centre leads to the stone tablets, the other two lead to pressure plates, these need to be stood on to activate the entrance to the inner cave known as Hallowed Ravine, only those four-" she gestured toward me and my group "-will go through that road, they need to get to the bottom of the cave and we need to guarantee that happening, that's why we're locking up the Guild so we can come along, we will take one road and Red Shell and Pit will take the other, are we clear!"

"YES Guildmaster!"

"Okay, Esteban and I are Team Shadow, Red Shell and Pit usually go by the name Team Hawke, will you stick by that name?" They nodded. "Lastly, Leeroi, what's your team's name?"

I looked to the other three, who simply shrugged. "How about Meteor?"

"Team Meteor?" There was a nod of approval from the others.

"Ok, that's us, we're Team Meteor!" I claimed, a smile appearing on my face, it was a new sensation. I felt like I was part of a family.

"OK! Now that we've established that we will begin with the full mission briefing, like pretty much every dungeon in this world it is a mystery dungeon, this means that it will change every time we enter and the floor layout my not always match the one above or below it, it will have random hostile Pokémon attacking from all angles, so be on your guard, the reason for the teams of four is so that no-one get's in a fight alone with someone much stronger than them."

"The main section of the dungeon will have 15 floors going down, then there are the three paths all of which descend five layers, except for the gate which is 7 layers down, so Team Meteor will need to go double time to make it there, we have no idea of what's beyond the gate so we'll be leaving you in the dark by then, also we don't know when you'll be there or when the other team will be on the plates to open the door, so we will all stand on the door for a set 2 minutes, we will not be on the plates any earlier than that and no later than that, so we will all need to reach the plates at the same time, any questions?"

Nitro spoke up, "Why can't we just stand on it the whole time? It'd be so much easier and we could do everything at a much more chilled out pace and not have to worry."

"As much as I agree with you Recruit, that is a stupid idea." He was taken aback by this.

"You see recruits, we have no idea what's on the other side, for all we know there could be monsters there that we would never want to see, we don't want to give them time to get out."

This scared me a little, "What the hell! You're seriously thinking of sending us into such a place risking our lives for a prophecy, for all we know it could be a trap and just get us killed, do you have no care for us?"

The Guildmaster smiled, "I'm saying this to you as a soldier, you are the best damn fighter I've ever met, if you're able to take care of both me and Esteban then I have no doubt that you'll be fine, and if whatever's in there can defeat you I've got no idea how it isn't free by now, so seeing as it is hypothetically in there, then we have no reason to worry, plus you have a new member to the team, you'll be fine."

I nodded still unsure of how good/bad of an idea this is, but I have to look strong for the team and I gave a salute to the Guildmaster, who in return gave me a quizzical look and I just shook my head.

"Moving onwards, once the window has closed we will re-group at the point where the paths diverge and we will see if there is anything to be done otherwise, there will be a half an hour window that we will have where we wait for Team Meteor to finish their job, then we will re-open it, this time for 5 minutes considering that Team Meteor will have dispatched anything inside of the door, then we will regroup once again to see what needs be done, if from there nothing needs be done then we will go home and have a debrief before moving onto the next step. If Team Meteor miss the first window then there will be another in half an hour, and then a third and final window if Team Meteor doesn't make the other two. If there has been no word or signal that you are still in there, after that third window we will presume the worst has occurred, and pray that whatever fate befell Team Meteor to put them in such a position, has not been let loose on the rest of the world. Clear?"

"Clear!" A round of grim voice echoed, nobody want to believe that it was a possibility, but we all knew that there was a small chance after hearing this speech, but I promised myself that that would not occur as long as I was still breathing.

"I believe that that's all, I want everyone to go get some rest for now because we are up and 0600 hours tomorrow morning, I we will have left and locked up by 0700 hours, any questions." No-one moved a muscle, "Dismissed!"

The Guildmaster and Esteban left leaving the eight of us behind, Benny spoke up. "Look I know I'm new here but I've been in bad situations before, but this takes the cake, nothing compares to this so-far, but know that I am a team player, if you need anything at all, I want for you to call for me, and if I can help you, I will."

I smiled to myself, ""Sierra has got us a very good ally.""

Screech interrupted my thoughts "Look, don't be the hero in this situation, no matter how bad things seem, if things are as the Guildmaster has said then we have to protect those three by any means necessary." She said pointed to the Natalia, Sierra and I.

Benny looked around, "The offer stands." He walked off in his own direction, moving towards the dormitories, leaving us in silence.

Nitro spoke up, "Look, I think we should all hit the hay and be ready for the trip tomorrow, it'd be best to be on top form for tomorrow."

Pit and Red Shell nodded and left for the dormitories, leaving the five of us. "You coming to bed Screech?" Nitro questioned.

"Nah I've got things to think about, I'll catch up with you later."

"Come on there's space in my bed, it'll be nice and warm too."

Screech turned to Nitro and gave him a cold stare, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, what did you say again?"

Nitro smiled, "I said that you might like some fun before sleep."

Screech's stare turned from cold to deathly in a millisecond.

"Can you blame a guy?" Nitro said with a forced smile, only for three shaking heads to answer him.

"Run little chimp." Screech growled.

Nitro ran into the dormitories and Screech chased after him. I gestured towards the room that we had been supplied, and the three of us went in. It appeared in the time that we had stayed outside after recruiting Benny that they had added a couple of extra beds. Sierra immediately went and curled up on her bed.

"Goodnight, I could use the rest for the morning, if you want to talk could you please keep it down." With that she simply shut her eyes and we didn't hear anything for the night.

I turned to Natalia, "Look, I think that she's right, we should get some sleep too, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and possibly going on for more than that."

Natalia paused, she looked like she was going to say something but she stayed quiet.

"Is something wrong Natalia?"

She looked at me silently, she glanced over to Sierra to see her sleeping before gesturing towards the door with her head, we both walked out and as I closed the door I could've sworn that I saw a small blur of purple, but only for that split second. For that reason we moved on.

The two of us crept out of the Guild careful not to wake anyone, I felt like someone was watching us, there was never anyone in sight, even with something to hide behind or not, it irked me.

Natalia let us out to the same cliff that Sierra had been in earlier and sat down.

"When we touched, what did you see?" it was the first thing she had said to me since then.

The memory had been etched into my mind, "Three images, then a short memory. There was a machine and a boy and a girl were inside of it, outside of it there were two people bleeding out. There was also an image of two people, a boy and a girl, one preparing a syringe. Then finally there was a game. That was all. The memory showed a carriage, we were in it with another, but whoever they were they disappeared, the carriage fell over and there were flames around us, I remember nothing more."

I looked Natalia in the eye, she was crying, it was hard to see her tears on black fur in the dark night, but the drips falling down her face told me that something was wrong.

"I had more than that. I had two of those memories and so much more. I saw death, destruction, and more. I remember that I had a mission, but not its objectives or why I was doing it. I remember you Leeroi." She looked up and looked me in the eye, "I don't know who we are to each other, but we were humans, we knew each other. I don't know how but we did, but there's more. I remember in this mission something about a set of twins and a machine, neither of our names were corresponding to those twins' names. I think they're meant to be here and we're not." She was sounding more and more choked up as she spoke. "And I think that when tomorrow comes and we step on those plates nothing will happen, and that everyone will see us as imposters and will turn on us, I don't think I can deal with that."

I took a step towards her and held her close to me, I was only just realising how dear she was to me. "Look, I can't say something that will make this better because we are simply in a bad situation, I know that's not comforting to hear but it's the truth. You are probably right if you are correct in what has happened to us, if that's the case then the plates won't activate and we may have to get the hell out of there as fast as possible, that includes the Guild."

She stayed silent.

"But remember the memory I have, what if we find this person and they know something? That's something to look forward to, that might be a path we can take to get us somewhere."

She looked at me, I saw a gleam of hope in her eyes. She wanted to believe that could happen but she was having a hard time believing it.

"Come on, why shouldn't we do it, what's the worst that could happen."

She looked at me; "We are from the world of humans Leeroi, if we were placed there in somewhere we didn't know we'd still recognise the creatures, the landscape and possibly even where exactly we are, we might've been able to get home. But here, here things are different. This is the world of Pokémon, we know nothing, about this place. I know that there were people on our side who knew about this place but neither of us do, and on top of that it seems to be a hostile place, how are we survive alone in the unknown?"

I bit my lip and pondered what she said, she was right, to an extent. We know nothing of this place and it's not particularly friendly, how are we supposed to-. My thoughts were cut off my the sound off rustling in the bushes beside the cliff.

"Come out! I heard your and I know you're there." No answer, "Look, come on out and we'll let you go fine without hurting you." Still no answer.

I walked over to the bush and pulled it away, Sierra was curled up there underneath the bush, crying softly to herself, she looked at the two of us and leapt on me.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" She shouted loud enough to wake up the entire Guild from the cliff.

"You can't leave." Whimpering this time, upset.

I bit my lip, "You heard our conversation didn't you." It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer.

She nodded her head.

"Then you know why we have to go, we don't belong here, we have to get away as soon as things hit the fan."

"Hit the fan?" she said confused.

""I really have to stop saying things like that.""

"When things go bad, then we have to go and get away from here."

She was full on crying now. "But, I'm scared, I need you guys here, you keep me safe and I need that, and you guys as you said don't know this place, it wouldn't good to go without someone who knew what they were doing..." she trailed off slowly.

"Look Sierra, I don't want to leave you, we know that what we are doing is harsh and we wish we didn't have to do it but we do, I know-"

"I CAN DO IT!" She shouted, triumphant this time, I raised an eyebrow.

"I can help you guys. I know this place well, this whole world, the occupants, what everything means, I can explain it all to you. I can stay with you guys and be productive at the same time."

Natalia and I looked to each other and unsure, we would be trusting a person who we'd only known for a short time, it could be a terrible idea.

"Hey Leeroi." I turned to Natalia, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Whether it was what she said, or how she said it I'll never know, but it seems that whatever happen, it washed any and all doubts that I had about this girl standing in front of me, and I suddenly had 100% faith in her.

"All right, let's do it."

Natalia stayed quiet but smiled to herself, Sierra could barely believe it.

"We're going on an adventure?"

"Yes Sierra, yes we are."

* * *

**So, now you know the plan (hehehe, get it? Because it's the name of the chapter? Right?... Ok I'll show myself out.) What will happen to the gang in Hallowed Ravine? Will everything go as badly as Natalia suspected? Will I still sound like one of those annoying announcers? Find out next time!**

**Ok, with that finished I would like to say about OC's, I would like to ask everyone if I have portrayed their OC's correctly and if they like them, if there is something that they'd like to change please send me a message or leave me the details in a review. Secondly I am still accepting OC's.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skills:**

**I believe that is all, so until next time, this is Leeroi, signing out, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Expedition

**New Chatper! This is the first of many chapters centred around this special ravine, it'll come up a lot.**

**For the record:**

**"Speech"**

**""Thoughts""**

**See the difference?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Expedition**

As the sunlight seeped into our room, the three of us slept quietly completely oblivious to the sun. We had packed up all supplies in the store room the night before and were ready to leave whenever needed. There was a faint sound of footsteps from outside the room followed by a soft knock at the door waking me up from my deep slumber.

The girls were still asleep so I carefully climbed off the bed and opened the door. Benny was standing outside. I shushed him before exiting the room.

"The girls are still asleep speak quietly." I ordered

He gave me a look as if I was a madman.

"They're awake and playing tricks on me again aren't they?"

Sierra past by, "Oh, Leeroi good morning, I hope you slept well, we didn't want to wake because we felt like you'd have a long day ahead of you." She smiled at me and walked on.

"They're going to make me crazy one day" I muttered to myself. Benny coughed to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"There are a couple of people roaming around the town, wanna come with me and investigate?"

I took half a second to consider before nodding my head and the two of us set off.

The Guild's grid-style gate opened up and we walked though.

"Look Leeroi, I don't want there to be any bad blood between the two of us, yes you made a mistake yesterday but let's move past that, we both need to be able to watch each other's backs' without bias, deal?"

I took his shovel like hand into my own and shook it. "Sounds good friend."

We walked down the hill and veered right into the town centre. "Do you have any idea what this place is called? Or why there are no inhabitants?" I asked him.

He paused for a moment "I think that it used to be called Treasure Town, but I'm not honestly sure. That place was meant to be a haven for explorers and a bustling trade hub, so I don't see how it could have gone so downhill, but that was a long time ago. As for the lack of residents I'm not entirely sure, it's always been this way for many years, I'm not sure why they left. Maybe there was to be a disaster of some kind, maybe there was a mass disappearance. It would explain how Treasure Town is off radar and if this place was Treasure Town I would explain both the lack of residents and why Treasure Town is empty, in fact it would make a lot of sense altogether."

I nodded slowly contemplating what Benny had said, maybe he was right and this place was once special, but no more evidently.

At that moment we saw a blue and white chubby rabbit like creature, he turned around to see us approaching and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hello there, have you heard of the growing Guild too? We're planning to set up a couple of shops in this town, it seems like a good hub for trade and there may be good trade with the locals."

Benny and I looked at each other, "I'm going to hazard a guess to say that you're new around here?" I asked him.

"Yup, Zane the Azumarill at your service."

I bit my lip, "I have to apologise Zane, for the town in a bit deserted as of right now, the Guild is in full operation but we are about to go out on a large scale expedition, so we won't be in town for a bit, but when we get back I'm sure we'll be more than happy to have merchants in the town."

He seemed to bounce up and down a little bit. "Ok, that sounds good, we'll be going to get our stuff and when we come back we'll have supplies with us, hopefully we can start trade.

"We?"

"Oh, my friend is somewhere around somewhere, he'll appear somewhere."

Suddenly a random floating large coin shaped object appeared in thin air right in front of us. "It" had a face of sorts, needless to say it freaked the hell out of me and I jumped back, and fell over.

"What the Hell!"

Everyone turned to me confused, not just by the alien word I used, but also the fact that I was surprised.

"He's Cain, he's just a Bronzor, nothing special." Zane said looking at me suspiciously.

"Sorry teleportation still freaks me out." I said thinking quickly.

"How old are you? Most people have met a teleporting creature when in their learning stage until 14, even if no-one in the class can teleport then there's always a demonstration of sorts by an outside source, how you haven't encountered it is surprises me." Zane said, still suspicious.

"Actually, I just used an Escape Rope for the first time recently, it wasn't a pleasant experience."

Zane gave me a peculiar look, but Cain answered for him.

"Ah, you must be explorers of sorts if you've used one."

"Yeah, but this was something I wanted to do to get out of a dungeon, it worked and because of that we were rather poorly, so I don't intend to use it again."

"Yes, most non-psychics find it tough the first time, how far did you teleport? More than three floors of a dungeon? Because that is far from recommended."

I let my head fall down. "Yeah, it was far more than three floors."

"Well, for your health I would say that it would be a much better idea to instead try a three floor escape first, and then move further slowly, one floor at a time, and you'll be right in no time."

I smiled. "Thanks for the advice, may I ask what shops are you setting up here?"

"Cain is setting up a bank, 1 poké, per 5 items, per night. I am setting up a general goods shop. Just the usual, berries, seeds, occasional scarves if we get any via trading."

I nodded my head, I knew that it was likely that I'd be going away soon enough, but it's good to know that the Guild will have some good service.

"Sounds good, we may delay the expedition by half an hour or so, so Guildmaster Weavile can arrange a deal with you guys, does that sound good?"

They looked at each other before Zane nodded his head and Cain teleported elsewhere.

I smiled and turned around, Benny walking alongside me. "I think that that went rather well, we should inform the Guildmaster at once."

"Yes I agree, but I'm sure that you could help out some of the others so I'll deal with the Guildmaster, Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Leeroi." He rushed on ahead so he could help the others, I stopped at the top of the hill and looked around. I had never really taken it in before but the view was beautiful. From the hillside one could see the entire town, I could even see Zane and Cain exploring the one building that was still standing. I looked down to the left and off the edge of town and a large dip, there was a beach of sorts, it didn't look too big but maybe it might be a nice place to lay down and enjoy the sun if it was a nice day, the forest encompassing the beach stopped as it got to the road in and out of town, which passed beyond what the eye could see, and then all around was water. It was breathtaking.

I was smiling to myself and I heard someone approach, I turned around to see the Guildmaster walking up to me.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

She smiled. "I just want to enjoy the view." The two of us stood side by side in silence for the next couple of minutes before she broke it.

"So recruit, I believe that you and Benny were out exploring a few minutes ago, did you find anything?"

"See for yourself." I pointed towards where Zane and Cain were standing.

"Yes, what of them?"

"They're merchants of sorts, they're willing to set up business here and trade with the Guild and locals in the surrounding area."

The Guildmaster snorted "There are no people that live here, just us. Probably not very good for business."

"Well, they said that there was a growing Guild, meaning that we are gaining fame, or infamy, take your pick."

"Growing Guild? That's nice to hear, Pit and Red Shell's mission really must have gone well in which case."

"Mission?"

"Oh, sorry you didn't know. Two nights before they found you they took down a triad of bandits, who had some very valuable treasure on them, the two were tempted to come back but they decided to press on. Not even five minutes later they found an injured Bisharp on the road. They brought him back to his house in the local town and made sure he was alright. He thanked the duo profusely, but was still upset that he had been mugged and lost his Poké and items, which, our two recruits picked up from the bandits. They gave him back his lost goods. He was so thrilled and thought that they were a Rescue Team." She laughed to herself "Even though he was incredibly wrong he still said that he would help. He asked for their location and he said that he'd help in some way. Maybe this is what he meant, good thing that."

I smiled to myself. "Well, you should probably get down there and create a good relationship from the start."

"I think I will, would you mind helping Esteban, I think that Screech and Nitro are at it again."

I chuckled to myself, "Yeah I'll do it, now go on, make us some friends."

We parted ways and I went back into the Guild, the grid gate falling behind me.

I could hear the shouting as I descended into the depths of the Guild, I wandered into the Dormitories to see Screech and Nitro fighting, I couldn't hear what they were shouting about so I decided to interrupt the "fun" they were having.

"BOTH OF YOU!" They turned to me frightened, "What the hell are you two fighting about!?"

Screech spoke first, "He thinks that we'd be more useful if we went with you guys, instead of backing up the other two, which would be likely to get the other two killed and mean that we would never even get through the gate."

Nitro was not pleased, "Look, from how things sound I think that we need to help out Leeroi and co. mainly because we have no idea what they're going up against and it could be really dangerous. Also I've been talking to Red Shell and Pit, they seem to be experienced enough Thieves and have done some impressive things, they sound like they can manage it all themselves, you though-" He pointed at me, "-You I have no idea about, and if this is more important than we are, then I'd be willing to make that sacrifice."

Screech stared at me. "Look, you can't really expect the two to do all that alone, I'm interested in their safety just as much as the mission, people first mission second, please help me Leeroi."

"Look you know you need the help, it's as simple as that." Nitro stood firm.

I looked between the two, and seconds later I cracked up laughing. "Fools! Do you think I am in charge here? If you have a problem take it up with Esteban, he'll sort you out."

Nitro paled as Screech grew a smile of victory, she knew that I didn't want to directly oppose a friend, but also knew that Esteban would not deal with any of that and scare the crap out of him, she gave me a nod and walked off, leaving me with Nitro.

"You going to go talk to him?"

Nitro held his head in shame and walked away silently, I smiled to myself.

I walked out of the dormitories and saw Esteban pulling something into the Guildmaster's office, something fell off the top and I moved over and picked it up for him, it was a peculiar seed of sorts, I was about to nibble into it when Esteban stopped me.

"DON'T-!" His voice was so sudden and loud that I dropped the seed in surprise, I picked it back up and stared at it.

"What is this?"

He looked at me astonished. "Do live under a rock or something!"

"Erm..." I said awkwardly.

"That's a Reviver Seed, it's used to restore a fallen friend in the midst of battle, they're very useful even if not that expensive and not too common either. Do not eat it because even if one tiny little bit is broken off it; it loses its effect, so be careful dammit!"

I slowly placed it back on the pile. "Sorry, still new to this business. Do you know when we're leaving?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Well, after I lug this stuff into the Guildmaster's office I have to sort out some kind of row between two of the recruits, bloody chimp. Then after that I'm going to check on your two friends, not sure what they're doing but they've been rather quiet as of late. After that I'm going to check on the Guildmaster and if she's ready we're leaving."

I smiled, "I sorted out that row of yours, it turns out the "bloody chimp" is afraid of you and one word of you shut him up. I'll go see what's up with my team, you take five and then check up on the Guildmaster, we should be fine by then."

"Take five?..." He trailed off peculiarly.

""Got to remember that I'm weird and don't speak as they do.""

"Yeah, y'know, a five minute break, take five."

He nodded at me slowly, "You may be an ass for hitting me as hard as you did, but I'll give you some respect, not many can hit that hard, and as well as that I would like to wish you luck in the beyond. We don't know what's beyond that damn gate. I know I'll have my fair share of fighting to do and I'll enjoy it, but don't make it so I have to go in after you to pull out your corpse." An eerie smile grew on his face, nearly as if he wanted that to happen.

"Thanks, you too." I said slightly unnerved.

We went our separate ways, I went into our room to see Natalia and Sierra sleeping on the bed. I was about to walk towards them when I realised.

"Ha! I'm not going to fall for your tricks again." Silence stayed around me.

"I know that's a lie the image of you two on the bed, come on out and stop messing around."

Nothing.

"Look, I know I can go over and poke the illusions and nothing will happen so stop it already."

Still nothing, I walked over slowly to no avail, I poked the illusion of Natalia and a surge of energy flowed through my body, a vision came to me. A creature mostly a pale pink, stood bipedal, somewhat human in appearance, it's green torso shined in the light. "You must tame the beast!" An angelic voice seemed to echo in my mind, the vision zoomed out a little bit, there were two platforms and a scanner of sorts set a eye level, "Only the true heroes can tame his mind and trap him once more, as all people have done as time passed. The twins need to assemble a team and march on the dungeon, all need to work together with the twins to make sure she the Eyes of the Gods can tame the Beast. You must not fail, because if you do the monster will be unleashed. Mewtwo is too dangerous to be in the free world, you must for the sake of the world keep it locked up for your lifetime, I will contact you next time you are needed."

I pulled back and gasped for air, I fell to the ground and heard everyone around me.

"He's awake!" I heard someone cry out.

There was a stampede around me and soon there were multiple faces looking down on me.

"What happened?" I said opening up my eyes, a slight headache was tearing at my head.

"Do you not remember?"

"No." I couldn't recognise all the faces around me, they seemed blurred.

"Well Mr. Flynn it seems that you're making a miraculous recovery, it's amazing, no human immune system has even proven this strong."

I sat up suddenly "Human!?" I said incredulously. I heard all the voices around me, names I had for the people came to mind. David, Al, Miranda, Mother, there were others I didn't recognise so well, but with them there was a figure I called Father.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

The people standing around me sighed and looked at each other, "I'm sorry Ms. Flynn, but it seems that your son is losing his mind again, we have to put him back under."

My vision came back to me slowly, I could see faces, human faces.

"Mother?" I asked scared.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done my child." She had tears streaming down her face, I didn't even have time to ask what she meant before I felt something jab my side and I started to lose consciousness, but not before I heard them speak one last time.

"Do you think he'll live doctor?"

"Ma'am with all due respect there is no reason your son should be alive, his immune system is literally none existent, he should be dead; I doubt he'll survive much longer."

"But what about the hair, the _fur_? That is far from human and we both know that."

"Maybe that'll provide an answer for the rest of our questions but for that there is no doubt, he seems to be mutating."

I faded away before I could hear anything else.

I woke up to the Guild crowded around me.

"He's awake!" Someone cried out.

"NO! This is real! I'm not insane!" I shouted backing away from the group.

They all looked between themselves fearfully.

"Who did you think did this to him?" It was the Guildmaster, her voice was clear and concise, she wanted to find the person who did this and she wanted to tear them apart, I could hear the anger in her voice and I could physically feel her rage, it surrounded her and I could feel it spreading.

"We must move, there is a creature, at the bottom of the ravine, it's power may well be unparalleled by any other creature in existence and we need to stop it from escaping, we must hurry." I said quickly.

The Guild looked at me and only saw a desperate madman lying on the ground ranting furiously.

"You must understand! I had a vision, I saw a creature and there was a voice encouraging us to hurry there to keep it contained."

"Us?" Someone asked.

"The Guild, it said, the twins need to assemble a team. We must hurry."

I stood up and looked towards the Guild members, I could see the worry in their eyes, but it didn't faze me, nothing could stand in our way, we had to fulfil our destiny to save the world, and nothing could stop us.

"Come one let's go we have no time to wait."

Got up and started moving only to be stopped by Esteban.

"Now as much as I would enjoy some hunting it's a bit late for that, it's dangerous after nightfall and we must be alert."

I looked out a window of the Guild only to see that it was pitch black outside.

"No, no matter the consequences, we must hurry, we are thieves and we should work in the shadows, the night should be our ally, not our enemy."

The Guild turned and looked at the mad silver Riolu on the ground, ranting on about what could possibly the end of all things. They decided to indulge in his madness, and ten minutes later the Guild was on the road.

* * *

**Benny**

The Guild was in a multi-set of pairs of two, Guildmaster Weavile and Esteban were far in front of everyone else. In their absence Red Shell and Pit led the Guild as they were the most senior members, behind them were me and Sierra, behind us Screech and Nitro, and Leeroi and Natalia behind them. Those two seemed absent minded in the extreme, they were looking at each other now and then but they were dead silent asides from that, I hadn't known the two for long, but I could tell that something was severely wrong, outside of the fact that Leeroi was semi-madman mode for a short while less than an hour ago, it definitely worried me. I hoped Sierra had some answers.

"Hey Sierra? Do you know why Leeroi and Natalia are as they are? I mightn't have know them for long, but I can feel it in my heart, there's an air of difference around them."

She turned to me, "Honestly Benny, I haven't really known them for long either, I only know that they are far from common folk, I have heard that they are from far away and that they don't know much around here, maybe it's starting to get to them."

I glanced behind me once again, they were walking side by side wordless, they trudged along. We were about to go on a momentous journey and they seemed so depressed, it wasn't right, it was as if they were keeping something from us.

"Hey Sierra, do you think they're being completely honest with us? I feel like there is something they're not telling us, it worries me."

She seemed to shift nervously in her walk, "No, nothing, don't know what you're talking about."

It was nearly as if she intended to be suspicious. I was about to mention so when Esteban and The Guildmaster returned and declared we set up camp for now, we would get six hours sleep with three watches, Guildmaster Weavile and Esteban first, then Red Shell and Pit, then I was meant to have last watch with Sierra but for some reason Leeroi said he wanted to go first, so him and Natalia are to stay up.

""I'll have to confront Sierra later because of this. Or maybe even talk to Leeroi and Natalia about what's going on, maybe find out later about all this, I hate being kept in the dark.""

* * *

**Leeroi**

Four hours later there was the change in watch, Natalia and I were woken, we had a plan that nobody needed to know about. Natalia had used her illusion powers to make it look like we were doing nothing on the way up, it had taken most of her energy to do, but it allowed us valuable time to talk in private, she also created and illusion to make Screech and Nitro think that they were meant to be woken by Leeroi and Natalia to perform their watch. I hated to deceive friends, but it was a necessity in this case.

After Red Shell and Pit went to sleep we called on Screech and Nitro to stay on watch. They seemed fairly sleepy, they'd all have a hard mission ahead of them, I felt bad depriving them of their sleep but this was the only time Natalia and I had to talk.

"Hey guys?"

Screech turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Natalia and I are going for a walk, just want to stretch the legs before sleeping and all that, you alright with that?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." She said with a smile.

"Also try not to make too much noise Nitro, you'll have Esteban to deal with if you wake the camp, then you'll have to deal with him yourself."

Nitro looked at me and nodded slowly, I moved over to Natalia and we walked off, we found a tree to sit under at the edge of the forest, Natalia collapsed from exhaustion, she couldn't sleep, I barely could either, memories had been sporadically flowing through my head, some I recognised, some I didn't. All around us I could see ghostly blue memories around me, I felt like I was going insane.

Natalia was doing little better, when I had my collapse she had been with Sierra, that was until she started to feel unwell and went for a walk in the town, at the exact moment when I touched the illusion she had several flashbacks too. We didn't talk about her experiences much because they scared her, but that's why we're here now, alone.

Beyond the spectres that were my memories I could see a mountain range, I knew that beyond the range was the ravine we had to go to, and the beast who laid there it wait, who we needed to trap once more, maybe that'd provide some answers.

"Leeroi?"

It was the first time Natalia had spoken in a long time. For the last three of the five hour journey she had kept up the illusion just so nobody could see how she really looked. She was crumbling from the inside out. It was beautiful to hear her voice again.

I didn't answer, I just pulled her into a hug, from my memories I didn't recognise the name, but then again I didn't have all my memories, nonetheless I had a strong attachment to her, we were linked from another world it seemed, and that we were meant to be here together. And even if none of that mattered, I had a friend, who was becoming a crumbling mess, and she needed someone beside her. To keep her safe.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes before she broke the silence.

"We need to talk about what I've been through, I think it explains who we were, and that will change who we are." Her voice was broken, she was barely able to hold her voice.

I went about it very carefully "What did you see?"

Her voice was low, barely audible. "Humans; that's what we were, I remember people, I saw them on a table; in shackles unable to move. I had knives, I was threatening him, torturing him."

She stopped and cried, I just cradled her in my arms, holding her to me, I was determined to make sure that she was alright again.

She went on. "I was a horrible person, I remember seeing people die, I justified it by saying it was for my employer, I don't even remember who he was, just that I did what he said, when he said it. I was afraid of him."

"Then I remembered my last mission, I remember being lectured about a machine that was being developed by some kid, it had the power to transport people between parallel universes and how it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction, so we had to destroy it and anyone in our way. I remember how my employer wanted to keep a Mr. Flynn safe, he was at all costs to stay away from the machine, I don't remember why but I remember what I did, I chained him up and left him for dead. Then I went to the building where the machine was being kept, I dropped into the building as it was activated and a girl went through, I remember killing a couple of people before my memory blacked out. But I know this, there was another boy, a third boy who I tried to kill, but I somehow remember that he survived."

"From one of your memories I remember you said that you saw me, you and another girl, it's too much of a coincidence that there was another girl in the cart and one went through the portal before I did. But I also remember being briefed that if people went through the portal at the same time then they lost their memories, again it's too much of a coincidence to ignore, we both we though the portal together. Lastly, I remember that I always worked alone, so you weren't actually and ally of mine even though we went through together, I think we went through by accident."

"What are you getting at?" I ask nervously.

"There was a boy who I tried to kill who lived, we went through the together, you weren't my ally. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Realisation slowly came towards me, she had tried to kill, something went wrong and we both went through the portal together, it's the only possibility.

I was surprised at first and slightly scared, I was about to push her away when I realised the condition she was in. She was completely shattered, completely crumbling on the inside, and by no means did she want to kill me right now, she was my friend, nothing less, maybe more.

I pulled her close to me, she was trembling, scared out of her mind, we just sat there together.

She didn't move or say anything for what felt like hours, but she did eventually.

"Go on then, leave me."

I just sat there, I had no intention to leave, I just wanted to make her feel safe, naught else mattered.

"Why?!" She demanded, "Why haven't you turned you back on me yet and left?! Why haven't you sought revenge yet?!"

I didn't move.

"Go on, answer me!"

"I'm not leaving you, I don't remember who I was in my last life, I don't remember who my friends were, what my morals were, my hobbies interests. I remember nothing, my past life is irrelevant to me."

She looked at me, there was some form of hope in her eyes.

"Listen to me, all I know is we have been friends as long as I can remember, even if that hasn't been for very long. But we have gone through all this together, we are a team, and we have been, and I see no reason to change that."

She looked at me surprised.

"Come on, I got an idea." I stood up and walked in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

**Benny**

I woke up on my own, I knew that we had to get going, I got up and stepped outside of my tent to see that everyone was panicking.

"What's going on?" I said in a demanding voice.

Sierra ran over, "They're gone Benny, both Leeroi and Natalia have disappeared completely, we have no idea where they are."

"Oh shit."

Everyone was panicking, the two most important people have gone missing without a trace, as it turned out Leeroi and Natalia had somehow deceived Screech and Nitro into thinking it was their shift and made it look like they went for a walk and came back shortly later, whereas in reality it didn't actually happen like that. Instead they've seemed to have ran away.

Sierra was standing at the centre of the camp, slowly turning around, eventually when looking in the direction of Leeroi and Natalia's tent she saw something, she ran into the tent and started to pull things out rapidly, the Guildmaster was about to pull her away fend she found something, she pulled out a note with a few words written on it.

"Hurry up, we'll be at the gate by the time you find this so come on, we're waiting. – Leeroi."

"LOOK! Everyone quick get over here I found something."

Everyone ran over to Sierra and read through the note.

"Double time everyone! We aren't letting a couple of recruits beat us! Let's go!" The Guildmaster started issuing orders and ranting on to everyone to hurry up, fifteen minutes later we were on the road running to the dungeon, we were adamant not to be beaten.

To get to the ravine there was a mountain that we had to pass. There was a route over the mountain and a road through it, the road over was nearly perfectly safe, maybe a couple of encounters with weaker Pokémon, but it was a long path, and we had no time for that.

However the path through that mountain was immensely quicker, it did come at a cost though. Because it was a quicker path, most people in a hurry ran through it and for that reason they became easier to ambush. That was worryingly our best option to catch up with Leeroi and Natalia.

We arrived at the path beneath the mountain, it was simply a small entrance mostly covered by rock, it was completely dark on the inside, no light, no hope, we'd have to turn back having wasted our time and take the long route around the mountain, it was so disap-

"Nitro! Light it up!" He set the cave alight and gave us light to see the safe path forward.

""Well that's that problem solved.""

"I'll lead, I can use my fists as torches." Nitro stepped to the front of the group, his paws ablaze, casting light into the cave.

"Esteban! Up beside the recruit, keep him safe!"

Esteban slithered up beside Nitro, "Hello there recruit." He said in an unnervingly eerie voice, the same as ever. Needless to say Nitro stayed silent.

"Recruit you're with me!" She pointed at Screech, "We'll take the back, Red Shell and Pit will take the core and protect Sierra, we have to get there fast so you'll have to be quick to protect them too, we won't be ambushed without us fighting, we will make it to the end, I swear by the honour of all thieves, we will make it."

We quickly moved into formation and started to move through the path. It was fairly difficult seeing as how the cave was formed, it wasn't one straight shot but instead it was a multi tiered maze. It was a pain in the ass to get through but it certainly wasn't as difficult as people said, there were multiple encounters with hostiles, but none were too overwhelming. However the sight of Esteban defeating his assailants will forever be etched into our memories, never did I see anyone so dangerous with their tail, and I was frightened by his venom, paralysis should not occur within ten seconds of the bite, I made a mental note to not annoy him, ever.

We were nearing the exit when the light ahead of us stopped moving, we caught up to find Esteban and Nitro stood still, we were about to asked when they shushed us quickly.

"Don't make a sound." Nitro whispered barely audibly.

We waited for a short amount of time and Screech and Guildmaster Weavile caught up, Screech was about ask about the hold up when the Guildmaster shushed her, she was quick enough to figure there was a reason we were quiet.

Esteban huddled beside the Guildmaster and whispered low. "Alakazam." I went pale, I knew that whoever was around the corner was one of the most powerful psychic users in entire continent, that it hit hard and fast, and was very hard to beat.

"Listen up recruits." She whispered, "I'm going to fight that thing, it'll be a tough fight and in all honesty I mightn't make it out. I want you all to turn and not look back if the worst comes to the worst, I want you to run and go on without me. If that does happen then Benny you need to accompany Esteban, and I'd like Pit to go with you too, I'm not saying that the worst will occur but just in case."

She looked at Esteban and gave a nod. She slowly crept out, we followed around a different route watching her approach the Alakazam, she was about to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The calm voice came from the Alazakam, "If you give up you and your friends over there will live and work for me as personal servants, if not you die, simple."

Guildmaster Weavile didn't negotiated with slavers, she lashed out with her claw, barely missing the Alakazam as he got out of the way at the last second.

"Run!" I heard Esteban whisper with fury. The five remaining dashed for the exit, we neared there when Weavile was thrown against the wall in front of us.

She looked at us and there was a pained smile on her face "Run." She was flung away by psychic energy.

Everyone else ran but I stood their numb, I looked towards the Guild members who were at the exit looking towards me. I shook my head and burrowed into the ground, they ran for safety.

"So, Guildmaster Leliana!" He spoke patronisingly, "Impressive title for someone so weak, I remember when we were in class together, I hated you."

"But I can put that aside for now and look past that, after all, my hatred for you drove me to work hard to graduate from our Guild so that one day I could fight you one on one, and here comes this day, and look at that! I won."

"We could become a pair again you know, ditch that snake, you can lay in bed with me every night, forever my beautiful princess servant."

She spat in his face. "Go to Hell." She said with a smile knowing something that her old enemy didn't.

He chuckled. "What a strange thing to say, does your lovely say it? What's his name now? Esteban was it?" He smirked "It's a pity I let him get away, I would have loved to have tore out his heart, after all he did that to me so many years ago."

"You never had a heart, you've always been the cold cruel bastard you are today." She continued wasting time as I burrowed to underneath the unsuspecting foe.

He was upset by her previous comment. "I'll take that as a no then. Any last words?"

She smiled, I sprung up from my hiding place in the ground and stunned him, allowing for Weavile to hit the Alakazam a few times before she landed the killer blow, her claw pierced through his frail body, severing all psychic powers and weakening him immensely.

"You never did learn to watch your surroundings." She pulled her other claw across his throat, killing him instantly. She turned to me.

"Well recruit, you saved me. That's much more than I expected from anyone." She smiled a genuine smile at me.

"That's what friends are for, I'm a team player, all else before me." I smiled in reply.

"Friends." She smirked. "Yeah I guess that is more suitable. Benny right? I'd normally call you recruit but you have earned the right to be called a friend so we're on first name basis." She held out her hand, "Leliana."

I shook it, but it was only moments later when we could see eyes coming from the darkness of the cave, at first it was just one set, but then two, then four, seven, suddenly there were more than we could count.

"Run!" She cried.

I stood my ground however. "I got this."

I dug my foot into the ground and put the tips of my claws against the ground and the tremors started, soon rocks started to fall from the ceiling, some Pokémon ran, but there those who stood their ground were soon squished. The rocks that had fallen were so high that none could get over it.

"I'm impressed." I turned around to see Leliana smiling. "Never have I seen that good of a use of rock slide, not only taking down the Pokémon but also sealing the exit, bad for others though, no-one will be able to get through now."

I nodded and we walked out of the cave; that was until we heard a horrible screech.

We both turned around to see a giant bat destroying the rocks.

"Oh Shit."

"What is that?" I said nervously.

"That, is a Noivern, dragons are the kind of creatures who do not often take lightly being trapped in a space like this, they hate being overpowered by others, and will nigh-one always seek revenge."

"So what do we do?" I asked fearfully.

She looked back into the cave, they was a sizeable distance between the rocks and the full exit, "Actually, could we trap it in there Leliana."

She he looked at me and thought for a moment, "No, that will only enrage it more and strengthen it's resolve for revenge. I think we have to split up."

"Wait, what do you mean."

"The Noivern will come after one of us, but will probably follow us to the Guild and they'll me massacred."

"So what the bloody hell do we do then!"

Her face was grim "Seal the cave." She began to walk towards it.

"But you'll be stuck!" Realisation hit me

"I know, run my friend, I will weaken this oversized bat as much as possible."

"We could fight it together!" My voice was becoming more and more strained.

"No, you have to make it to the Guild, tell them what happened and continue the mission."

"You'll die..."

She smirked. "You saved my life, I guess it's for me to save yours, I hate to ask you to do this, but for all our safety, please do."

I nodded reluctantly. She walked into the cave and threw a shard of ice at the dragon to catch it's attention, it shrieked and was distracted by Leliana, I closed the cave and ran, tears were streaming down my face.

**Minutes later ~ ****Sierra**

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see Benny, we had stopped running only a moment ago, it was amazing that he'd caught up this quick, he must've been running too.

"Benny you're back!" I ran up to him and hugged him, he did the same to me.

"Hello there Sierra." He said with a pained smile on his face.

Esteban slithered over to Benny. Benny just shook his head in return, a fire lit up inside of Esteban and he scurried away from everyone else, he seemed upset, I looked at Benny.

"She didn't make it."

My head drooped. ""We lost our leader, we lost Leeroi and Natalia, what was going to happen to us now.""

Esteban looked over in the direction of the Ravine, the sun was setting in the background.

"Get some sleep Sierra, I'll keep first watch, we've got a hell of a day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded, before curling up and wondering what the hell Leeroi and Natalia had gotten themselves into, we knew that if we weren't quick we'd lose them, nothing had gone as planned.

* * *

**Leeroi**

**Meanwhile**

"Yes Natalia! It worked!" I quickly pulled her through the gate and slumped down on the floor, her concentration was broken and the gate closed behind us, but it was no matter, we achieved what no-one else had ever done, we'd gotten through the gate as two people. We lied on the ground gasping for air, I had had to of fought off countless foes so Natalia could keep up her illusion, but it was not in vain, I turned around and that thought was solidified.

Behind us was a structure made entirely out of glowing blue crystal, there were two stone pillars; the pads we had to step on, and also a gold pad, for Sierra; we'd made it again.

Natalia wandered over beside me and changed, I blinked and she went from Zoroark to Human in an instant, I felt my own appearance change only seconds later, she gave me a soft kiss and lied on top of me.

"She'd be proud of what we've accomplished wouldn't she?"

I nodded thinking of the pink fairy that brought us here. "Yeah, she would be, I hope their sacrifice is not in vain."

She wrapped her arms around my chest and smiled. "We're not due to arrive for a while yet are we?"

I thought back to how long it took us to get through this place the first time, "Still a half-day if I've kept track of time right."

She smiled, "Plenty of time for this then." She slowly moved back towards me and kissed me once more, this time for longer. I smiled knowing that life had finally sorted itself out.

Unknown to us a creature was lurking in the background, it smiled to itself thinking. ""So they whose minds have been broken will be here in less than a day, I don't have much time to prepare."" The creature disappeared back into the darkness, not knowing that it too was being watched.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope it didn't get too confusing****  
****near the end there (It's meant to be confusing though).**

**I would like to say that I am still accepting OC's if you are interested, details are in the****  
****previous chapters.**

**I believe that's all though, so as always, this has been Leeroi, signing out, bye.**


End file.
